


Зелье страсти - вот те здрасте...

by Silveross



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aged-Down Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Explicit Language, First Love, First Time, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: Hogwarts!AUПосле неудачной шутки слизеринца над первокурсником Питер и Нед решили ему отомстить, а найденный в библиотеке материал как раз несказанно помог им в этом деле. Однако развитие ситуации приняло совсем другой оборот, и Питер решил, что больше никогда и никому не будет мстить.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

По огромному пустому холу, шурша мантиями и ругаясь сквозь зубы, неслись двое верных друзей, на ходу заправляя рубашку в штаны и поправляя на шее галстук. В принципе, они крайне редко опаздывали на первые уроки, однако когда это происходило, то никто особо не удивлялся. Что один, что второй стабильно ходили на абсолютно все предметы, поэтому преподаватели особо не ругались, разве что для вида возмущались, в честь чего студенты решили устроить себе небольшой выходной с утра.

Однако сегодня был явно не их день — доброго профессора заменял неотъемлемо вредный практикант по имени Дэниел, к которому все обращались стабильно на «Вы» и который проходил практику в Хогвартсе по решению директора.

— Чувак! Давай быстрее! — поторопил друга Питер, наконец справившись с галстуком в цвет факультета Гриффиндор. — Мне не хочется весь вечер провести за уборкой библиотеки.

— Да стараюсь я! — тут же отозвался Нед, от нервов чуть не вывалив учебник вместе с тетрадью. — По-моему, он всё равно припашет нас за опоздание что-нибудь убирать.

— Я же говорил, надо было попросить кого-нибудь разбудить. Как чуял, что сами ни за что не встанем, — выдавил Питер с кислой миной. Нед ничего не ответил, только продолжил нестись вслед за ним по огромным коридорам.

Когда друг попросил на пару секунд передышку, ибо носиться из одного крыла в другой без подготовки тяжковато, оба приостановились возле перил, приводя дыхание и заодно нервы в частичный порядок.

Питер подумал, что их когда-нибудь прибьют. Если не преподаватели, то Мишель. Минутное осознание заставило настроение упасть ниже, чем оно было. Питер грустно вздохнул, вспомнив, что они вообще-то обещали ей в кои-то веки нормально позавтракать. Хоть Гриффиндор и Когтевран относились друг к другу вполне дружелюбно, находиться большую часть при другом факультете всё равно считалось чем-то странным, поэтому о встречах помимо Квиддича и приёмов пищи обычно приходилось договариваться заранее.

На самом деле, Питер и Нед с самых первых секунд знакомства в Хогвартс-экспрессе были уверены в том, куда попадут. Да, с кучей переживаний, да, без возможности сразу же про всех узнать, но они верили, что попадут именно на факультет Гриффиндора. Когда шляпа сделала своё дело, каждый из новичков первого курса, сидя за столом своего отныне школьного пути, не мог найти себе места от переполняющей радости и чувства чрезмерного ликования. Их поздравили директор и некоторые преподаватели, а после начала пира и старшие курсы, с понимаем пожимая всем руки. С Мишель они познакомились несколько позже, когда после пары походов в библиотеку Питер и Нед наконец нашли «то самое место», где можно без остановки шёпотом обмениваться любыми личными темами, начиная от обстановки в семье, заканчивая книжными полками с кучей комиксов и прочим фанатским барахлом.

Джонс попалась на глаза не сразу — сначала она просто выделялась среди мчащихся на поле когтевранцев, стоило ей только с крайним чувством пофигизма глянуть на сокурсников. Потом оказывалась то и дело рядом, когда оба вляпывались в какие-то передряги. С тех пор троица была практически неразлучна — с первого курса и по сей день. Питер не мог представить другого варианта развития событий и задумываться не хотел, как бы складывалась его почти круглогодичная жизнь в стенах огромной школы, не будь рядом кого-нибудь одного из друзей. Пожалуй, он бы свихнулся.

Невольно переведя взгляд на пока зелёную лужайку, красота которой пропадёт с приходом зимы, Питер почувствовал, как быстро забилось в груди собственное сердце, а дыхание тотчас же спёрло. Спешным шагом ступая по траве, двор пересекал собственной персоной первая в его жизни романтическая мечта, знаменитый сын своих родителей и один из самых популярных студентов седьмого курса — Энтони Старк.

На первом году обучения Питер не обращал на него внимания. Конечно, про знаменитых студентов невозможно было не узнать, но поводов для особого наблюдения у него не возникало. Тони был всегда ярким, эмоциональным, эгоистичным и чертовски красивым с раннего детства. Спустя годы эгоизм чуточку поубавился, однако вездесущие либидо и красота знатно прибавились.

Ситуация поменялась ближе к четвёртому курсу, когда во время общей тренировки по Квиддичу Питер отвлёкся на мысли о письме для Мэй, а летящий мяч не захотел подстраиваться под его планы. Тогда, не ожидая резкого удара, он слетел с метлы с невероятной скоростью, успев заметить в воздухе, как быстро вскочили со скамейки Нед с Мишель. Возможно, ему бы пришлось лежать со сломанными конечностями ещё довольно долгий период времени, однако неожиданно обхватившие чужие руки за секунду сменили его положение, а смачный удар о землю оказался куда мягче ожидаемого.

— _Ты как, карапуз? Живой?_ — спросил тогда сбоку знакомый голос.

Питер, жмурясь от боли в спине, хотел уже было возмутиться — подумаешь, выглядит младше нужного, ему уже пятнадцать! Какой из него карапуз?!

Однако стоило лишь распахнуть глаза и посмотреть на того, кто ему практически все кости спас, он не смог выдавить ни «а», ни «бэ», молча уставившись в глубокие карие омуты. В тот момент Питер впервые подумал, что именно так, наверное, и выглядит то самое «увидел и сразу полюбил», которое дядя Бэн частенько говорил, многозначительно поглядывая в сторону смущённо улыбающейся Мэй. Тони казался совершенством, каких только поискать. Чёртовым, блин, совершенством.

Когда подбежали друзья, Питер только и сумел, что выдавить «да, ага, нормально, не, не умру». И только со временем начало накатывать понимание, с какой же высоты он полетел. Переломы стали бы малым из того, чего можно было бы опасаться. Оттряхнув рукава, Тони только протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— _Не витай больше в облаках, шкет. В прямом смысле,_ — насмешливо пожелал он и, схватив метлу, сразу же сорвался в воздух, возвращаясь к ожидающим товарищам.

Пока Нед и Мишель чуть ли не под руки вели своего горе-друга в лечебное крыло, Питер пару раз передёргивался, вспоминая глубокий взгляд, а затем качал головой, думая, что это просто из-за удара у него крыша поехала. Поехать-то поехала, только вот насовсем, без шанса быть прибитой гвоздями.

Питер вдохнул через рот, заставляя лёгкие работать в привычном темпе. Сейчас он не видел в Тони идеала, не пытался о себе заявить или попасться тому на глаза. В этом просто не было смысла.

Оставалась надежда на то, что скоро влюблённость вовсе сойдёт на нет, ведь тот уже учился на первом семестре седьмого курса, а значит, до окончания школы осталось всего ничего. Тони выпустится, продолжит отцовское дело, про что, конечно, будут писать в газетах, которые можно просто не покупать, а о нём останутся лишь воспоминания за закрытыми дверьми Хогвартса. Пожалуй, когда Питер будет выпускным курсом, он сможет наконец-то спокойно прожить оставшийся год.

— Я всё, — проинформировал Нед, продолжив активно помахивать на лицо тетрадкой. — Можем идти. Точнее, бежать, если это нас спасёт. Эй, чувак, ты меня слушаешь? — переведя взгляд туда, на что Питер всё это время смотрел, он многозначительно поджал губы и вытянул лицо в понимающем жесте. — У-у-у… Это надолго…

— Чего? А, нет! — тут же подорвался Питер, почувствовав, как заалели щёки от неловкости. Собственный друг застал на залипании, ей богу. — Я просто… задумался, между прочим.

— Ага. И почему-то каждый раз, как ты задумываешься, в поле зрения появляется именно он, — весело хохотнул Нед, шаловливо поиграв бровями. Приблизившись, тот легонько пихнул его в бок. — Ну что? Может, всё же попробуешь?

— Нед! — возмущённо и одновременно смущённо воскликнул Питер, нахмурив брови.

— Что? — искренне удивился тот и возвёл руки с принадлежностями для урока. — Я просто предложил. Как вариант.

— Пошли, предлагатель. Нам ещё библиотеку драить! — тут же перевёл тему Питер, развернувшись и направившись быстрым шагом по коридору. Они уже миллион раз это обговаривали, придумывали кучи вариантов, но… Просто дело в нём. Просто он никогда не будет к этому готов. Хотя бы потому, что Тони это вряд ли нужно, и ему — Питеру — тоже.

— Да ну-у-у… — отчаянно завыл Нед, запрокинув голову и побежав вслед за ушедшим далеко другом. — Может, не пойдё-ём? А потом скажем, что нам стало плохо?

— Плохо может реально стать, когда он на нас новое заклятье «честности» испробует! — заливисто засмеялся Питер, даже не оборачиваясь. Один раз уже обещал, во всяком случае.

Когда нужная дверь была достигнута, оба сначала крайне неуверенно переглянулись, принявшись подпихивать друг друга, кто же первым войдёт, но потом, глубоко вздохнув, Питер дёрнул массивную дверь. Все присутствующие студенты шестого курса обернулись в их сторону, а Мишель знакомо закатила глаза на предпоследней парте. Странным было одно — Дэниела нигде не было.

Пробравшись к своим местам за спиной подруги, Питер с Нэдом едва только облегчённо выдохнули, как вдруг со спины на их плечи опустились чужие руки. Первый только ощутимо вздрогнул, а второй пронзительно закричал. Громкий поток смеха сокурсников вмиг разразился по всему кабинету.

— Кто же это к нам пожаловал? — иронично протянул практикант, будучи явно довольным полученной реакцией. — Вдвоём, ещё и спустя пятнадцать минут? А чего не через час?

— М-м-мы… — начал несвойственно себе заикаться Нед, у которого почти глаз задёргался. — Мы немного п-проспали…

— Небось, в обнимку? — бросил с соседнего ряда Флэш, чем вызвал новый поток гогота.

— Весьма оригинально, мистер Томпсон. Что касается вас, я прослежу, чтобы вам обоим выделили личный Биг Бенг, — серьёзно заговорил Дэниел и направился мимо парты к преподавательскому столу. — Паркер, Лидс, после уроков будьте любезны заглянуть ко мне в кабинет. Тишина! — прервал он хихиканья в аудитории одним повышенным тоном. — Итак, продолжаем на том, на чём остановились.

Оба вымученно переглянулись, а Мишель с раздражением протянула им свою тетрадь, чтобы те списали материал. В принципе, могло быть хуже.

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

Зевнув, Питер подумал, что вытирать пыль в библиотеке собственными руками в девять вечера — неблагодарное дело. Правда, Неду повезло меньше — он расставлял книги по алфавиту. Два часа подряд пронеслись быстро, а оставшиеся три тянулись на манер вечности.

Отбросив тряпку на стол, Питер плюхнулся на лавочку и потянул на себя гору книг, чтобы работа пошла быстрее, иначе так они могли и до утра не закончить. Конечно, имелся вариант тихонько свалить, сказав, что у них куча домашней работы, но… В субботу занятий не было, так что верить им бы никто не стал.

Подхватив некоторые издания, он поднялся и направился к нужным стеллажам, чтобы поставить всё на свои места. Когда Нед пару раз хихикнул, Питер не обратил внимания, посчитав, что у того кукушка съехала после стольких часов тишины и маггловского рабского труда. Когда тот начал чуть ли не хрюкать, он таки повернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Да я просто… Да тут, в общем… Ну такое… — не мог нормально договорить Нед, продолжая хохотать над чем-то прочитанным.

— Чувак, если будешь в каждой книге что-то читать, мы до понедельника следующего месяца не выйдем отсюда, — устало заметил Питер, подхватывая новый фолиант и протирая его пыльную обложку.

Сейчас бы вернуться в небольшой домик посреди Куинса, залезть в наполненную горячей водой ванную, расслабленно вытянуть ноги и слушать доносящиеся из кухни голоса Мэй и Бэна, обсуждающих дела на работе или смеющихся над чем-то обыденным. Да уж, только шестьдесят дней назад начался учебный семестр, а ему уже не терпелось вернуться обратно. В Нью-Йорк, в Соединённые Штаты, на другой материк. Он бы мог никуда не уезжать, остаться там и начать строить свою жизнь в тамошней школе, но дядя хотел для него лучшего будущего, которое дало бы нормальную карьеру и спокойное существование в мире магов, а Мэй не могла в этом отказать.

— Ты послушай! Походу, авторы этого издания о садизме знают больше, чем Дэниел, — хихикнул Нед, перевернув страницу.

— А давай потом? — протянул Питер, опять мысленно возвращаясь в маленькую ванную с небольшим окошком сверху. И облака там днём были красивые-красивые, словно летающая пена, ставшая сладкой ватой…

— Послушай, послушай, — наотрез отказался останавливаться друг. — «Объект на протяжение всего действия не понимает, что за манипуляции проводятся над его разумом, и помочь в этом случае может либо заклятие бесстрастности, либо вмешательство в его личное пространство». Вот прям про Дэниела, отвечаю!

— И что это такое? — вздохнул Питер, однако заинтересовался и присел на лавочку, чтобы с любопытством заглянуть в содержание. — Чего? Раздел «приворотных зелий»?! Нед! Ты опять?! — нахмурился он, потянувшись через стол, желая захлопнуть книгу.

— Что?! — откровенно обалдел друг и перетянул фолиант на себя. — Оно само на нужной странице открылось!

— Само с полки досталось и само себя читать начало, — закатил глаза Питер, повалив животом одну стопку и таки дотянувшись до корочки. — Сколько можно, чувак, ну правда? Мне ничего не светит, а добиваться его таким радикальным способом я не хочу.

— Но ты же ещё не пробовал. Откуда знаешь, что не заинтересуешь его? — прищурился Нед, не собираясь отдавать книгу.

Питер закатил глаза, вспоминая каждый такой вопрос. Что значит — откуда? Он просто знал. И Нед это тоже знал. И Мишель знала. Просто дело в том, что Тони был знаменитостью, способным магом, будущим наследником компании отца, отличником (даже если многие в этом сомневались). Одно только его окружение о чём говорило… Самый чистый и верящий в добро мира капитан команды по Квиддичу Роджерс, вечно находящиеся вместе авантюристы Романофф и Бартон, редко общающийся с посторонними гений Беннер, крайне рассудительный староста школы Т’Чалла. Куда уж Питеру до их уровня?

— Слушай, мы дружим с первого курса. Мне кажется, у нас и тайн уже нет, потому что всё и так знаем. А с четвёртого мы с ЭмДжей наблюдаем эту драму, — на слове «драму» Питер скривился, выпустив из пальцев старую корочку, а тот продолжил. — Я понимаю, что это твоё решение, но так дальше нельзя. Вдруг всё только хуже станет до мая? Вдруг ты ещё сильнее влюбишься в него? А он уйдёт, между прочим. Насовсем, чувак. И как тогда мы с тобой в этих стенах жить будем? В смысле, не то, как мы тебя терпеть будем… А-а, нет, нет, в смысле, не терпеть, а успокаивать! — вовремя поправился Нед, однако Питер успел усмехнуться, чувствуя себя настоящим идиотом. Друзья явно устали от всего этого. — Я имел в виду, может, вытравить из тебя синдром мазохизма, а?

— Вспомни, кто такой Тони, Нед. Вот ответ на любой твой вопрос, — слабо улыбнулся Питер, ощутив, как в груди неприятно заскрежетало чувство понимания и смирения. Ведь он давно смирился, давно принял и понял, лишь бы не наделать лишних ошибок и не нагнать на себя кучи смешков. Нашёл же, в кого втрескаться. Нет бы в кого _нормального_.

Нед тоже поубавил свой пыл, захлопнул книгу и отложил её подальше. Потянувшись, он легонько похлопал ладонью друга по запястью с чуть приподнятыми уголками губ, мол, «понимаю».

Неожиданно раздавшиеся посторонние звуки удивили их обоих, заставив переглянуться и тут же подняться на ноги. Вновь обменявшись взглядами, друзья решили неспешно подойти к источнику шума. Заглядывая за стеллажи, Питер шёл впереди, понимая, что чьи-то всхлипывания становились всё ближе и ближе. Когда оба натолкнулись на нужный угол, то на секунду остановились, разглядывая совсем ещё юного волшебника, наверняка с первого курса.

— Эй, приятель, что случилось? — первым подал голос Нед, приблизившись к мальчишке, сидящему на полу и сжимающем что-то в маленьких ладошках.

— Н-ничего не случилось! — всхлипывал он, утирая кулачком сопли. Питер присел перед ним на колени и сочувственно похлопал по плечу.

— Ну, успокойся. Просто так не плачут. Можешь довериться нам и рассказать. Поругался с кем-то?

— Н-нет… — отрицательно замотал головой мальчик. — Я-я шёл к своему другу из Пуффендуя, и… — новый всхлип, после которого уже и Нед присел на корточки, давая понять, что они внимательно слушают. — Мы договорились с ним встретиться на ужине, а он… Просто так разозлился, поджёг мой комикс и в-всё… Я нечаянно на него налетел! Я не хотел!

— Кто — он? — напрягся Питер, нахмурившись. Какой первокурсник научился пуляться огненными заклятиями? Или это был первокурсник со Слизерина? Тогда бы это было вполне очевидно. Им же заняться больше нечем.

— Флэш, — шмыгнул мальчик носом.

У Питера желваки заходили ходуном — вот ведь зараза неуёмная! Никогда не успокоится, пока кто-нибудь один раз не треснет. Неожиданное раздражение накатило волной и полностью заполонило здравомыслие. Ладно, когда Флэш на более старшие курсы лез, но здесь сидел не взрослый. Здесь сидел ребёнок. Питер должен был сделать что-то с этой несправедливостью. Хотя бы раз поступить достойно своему факультету. Хотя бы чёртов раз!

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

— Ну, как он? — спросил Питер, когда Нед отвёл мальчика в его комнату, подарил ему какой-то личный комикс и устало плюхнулся за стол, подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Успокоился, вроде. Блин… — вздохнул он, покачав головой. — Это никогда не закончится. Во всяком случае, пока мы не выпустимся.

Питер вновь вернулся к книгам, расставляя их на места безо всякой магии, как и просил в наказание Дэниел, хотя руки так и чесались достать волшебную палочку и парой слов облегчить себе жизнь. Однако совесть — штука вредная. Если грызёт, не сбежишь.

Однажды Флэш тоже решил над ними подшутить, правда, проблема разрешилась благодаря появившемуся директору МакГонагалл. Из года в год ему и его друзьям приносило крайнее удовольствие унижать любого из учеников, но больше всего доставалось Гриффиндору, который не был любимым факультетом у Слизерина. Многие перестали обращать внимание, но вечно спускать подобное с рук нельзя.

— Проклясть бы его, что ли… — вздохнул Нед и перелистнул страницу книги. — Ненадолго, на денёчка два, чтобы помучился. И никто бы не узнал.

Это тоже было не лучшим вариантом. Превращать других в животных и наводить пару-тройку неприятных ощущений для тела каждый ученик практиковался ещё на четвёртом курсе. Томпсон точно заранее догадается о том, как всё исправить, а им потом попадёт от декана другого факультета. Не факт, что Флэш сразу найдёт своих обидчиков, но рисковать тоже было нельзя.

Бэн всегда учил, что первым лезть в драку нельзя. С этим Питер столкнулся, когда в обычной человеческой школе хулиган обижал невиновного парня. Это был первый раз, когда он не побоялся заступиться, и первый раз, когда дядя поднял и закрыл эту тему. С того момента в Питере постоянно жили противоречия, не дающие ему иногда по ночам спать. Нужно заступаться и помогать, но при этом использовать против обидчика его же методы. Только как же использовать, если кулаки — не решение проблем?

Сейчас бы совет Бэна не помешал. Они могли пожаловаться своему декану, чтобы тот в свою очередь побеседовал с другим, однако легче от этого в любом случае не станет. Ни им с Недом, ни мальчику. Да и «ябедничество» было слишком детским способом решения проблем.

— Если бы, — мрачно хмыкнул Питер, поворачиваясь к другу. — Но проблема в том, что любое проклятие можно сразу же обнаружить. Здесь бы другими способами пойти… Найти нечто действенное, но при этом такое, чтобы никто и ничего не понял, кроме него самого.

— Кроме него сам… Стой! — выпучил в удивлении глаза Нед. Он потянулся к фолианту и быстро принялся что-то искать в тексте. — Где-то я это сейчас читал. Прямо только что попадалось!

— Ты спятил?! Результат подействует в сторону объекта, который это заклятие и навёл! — искренне изумился Питер, поглядывая на раздел «приворожений». — Только вот этого нам не хватало! — он вскинул руки, тем самым показывая своё категорическое отношение к идее.

— Ты дурак? Нет, конечно! — Нед бросил на него полный шока взгляд. — Я кое-что другое видел, из этого же раздела. Где же оно…

— О, конечно, это в корне меняет дело, — в который раз закатил глаза Питер. — Чувак, успокойся. Давай что-нибудь другое придумаем.

— Нашёл! — победно воскликнул Нед, засияв от подступившего энтузиазма. — Смотри, — повернул он фолиант на сто восемьдесят градусов и тыкнул в определённую строчку. — Вроде бы, типичная муть с влюблённостью, но загляни в те замечания, которые маленьким шрифтом. Если всё делать правильно, то зелье получится как раз тем, что и нужно. Но если кое-что изменить, получится более интересный вариант.

— Что, кто-нибудь на веки вечные останется без сердца? — вскинул брови Питер и скрестил руки на груди.

— Не-а, — расплылся в хитрой улыбке Нед. — Слышал ли ты, друг мой, что такое зелье «страсти»?


	2. Chapter 2

Питер зевнул, чуть не выронив из ладони ложку с овсянкой. Ночные посиделки никогда и никому не шли на пользу, однако они с Недом крайне редко вспоминали об этом, засиживаясь до четырёх утра либо с играми, либо с уроками, либо с чем-нибудь более интересным.

На самом деле, ему бы хотелось совершить задуманное в выходные, когда можно и отоспаться, и заранее сделать часть домашнего задания, но нервы так шалили, а адреналин с такой силой бурлил в крови, что ждать лишние дни казалось пыткой. Потому, наплевав на здоровый сон, они занимались тем, чем и договорились усердно заниматься до положительного результата.

Питер вновь зевнул, на этот раз прикрыв рот кулаком. Наверное, сегодня он не доживёт до последнего урока трансгрессии, а уснёт где-нибудь по дороге к нему. Нед рядом чуть ли не захрапел, уютно уместив голову на руках и продолжив видеть какой-то сон вместо завтрака. Питер отправил ложку с овсянкой в рот и глубокомысленно подумав, может, поменяться с ним местами на первом уроке и тоже хоть чуть-чуть поспать.

— Утро доброе, полуночники!

Нед от неожиданности вздрогнул во сне, а Питер мрачно глянул на севшего перед ними за стол Скотта Лэнга. Он был вратарём в команде по Квиддичу и единственным с шестого курса, кто общался с ними практически все дни в неделю, если находил время и отсоединялся от общей группы.

Скотт не блистал особыми гениальными наклонностями в отличие от того же Брюса, умудрившегося сдать СОВ на высшие баллы чуть ли не за два дня, но зато находил общий язык абсолютно со всеми, с кем только хотел даже немного поболтать. Питеру он нравился, тем более, они постоянно ходили вместе на все тренировки и попутно коротали часы за выполнением домашнего задания в общей гостиной.

— И тебе того же, Скотт.

— Что за мрак с утра пораньше? — подивился тот, наскоро принявшись поедать свой завтрак. — Эй, народ, поактивнее. Сегодня же последняя тренировка перед завтрашним матчем! Ты помнишь, кстати? — обратился он к Питеру, получил положительный кивок и продолжил. — Чёрт, мне кажется, это не совсем разумно — кто вечером пятницы захочет туда плестись? — возмутился Скотт, взмахнув ложкой в воздухе. — Нет, конечно, это чертовски круто, жёсткая игра и всё такое, но я бы лучше перенёс это на субботу.

— Ага, — покивал Питер, однако тут же почувствовал, что резко проснулся. — Погоди. Серьёзно? Уже завтра?! Я думал, они на потом перенесут, всё же, выходные впереди.

— Так вот и я о том же. Не дадут нам отдохнуть, это карма, — фыркнул Скотт, театрально изобразив обморок. — Что у вас сейчас будет?

Матч по Квиддичу был делом хорошим, но тогда приготовление зелья придётся отложить до утра субботы. Питер задумался — если планы немного меняются, значит, придётся дожидаться понедельника и уж тогда благоразумно отправить получившееся месиво в еду Флеша. Это была слишком рискованная миссия, но руки больно чесались в кои-то веки тому самую малость испоганить жизнь. Ладно, не всю жизнь в целом, всего пару дней от неё.

Если бы кто из однокурсников узнал про их занятие, возможно, весь факультет Гриффиндора бы хорошенько поржал. Это же какая возможность насолить Слизерину! Не факт, что седьмой курс отнёсся бы к этому положительно, например, Стив, думающий, что любые проблемы решаются мирным путём, но младшие курсы явно сказали бы им «спасибо». Вражда меж факультетами — дело тонкое, плюй, не плюй, а она будет жить и процветать.

— Вроде, зельеварение, — напряг мозги Питер, тут же нахмурившись. Ну, и муть это. Не дадут же спокойно поспать. Вот если бы была защита от тёмным сил, вот тут да, он бы внимательно послушал. — А что такое?

— Профессор Слизнорт вчера сказал, что наш сегодняшний последний урок с ним отменяется, он куда-то там в Министерство сваливает, — небрежно отмахнулся Скотт, будто это для него не было важно. — Поэтому он проведёт его вместе с шестым курсом, с вами, то есть. Типа по уровню схожи.

— О, — удивлённо выдал Питер, вскинув брови. — Это странно. Нам вот он ничего не говорил.

К слову, он был не против такого расклада, учитывая, что седьмой курс им бы никак не помешал. К тому же, имелась чудесная возможность посмотреть на Тони вблизи. Последний год же учился всё-таки, больше такого шанса не выдастся уже никогда. Кажется, последние месяцы второго семестра выйдут крайне болезненными, потому что он так и не решился что-то сделать за два долгих года, ему только и оставалось, что молча ожидать логичного конца где-то в стороне.

Однако сказать, что это самую малость напрягло, как не сказать ничего. Мистер Слизнорт любил общаться по большей части с кругом избранных учеников, возможно, ему становилось от этого легче. Питер понимал его предмет, но стремиться к знаменитому обществу не спешил. Тони же наверняка входил в него если не за свою известность, то за успехи в учёбе наверняка. Что уж сказать? Второй лучший ученик в Хогвартсе после Брюса.

— Кто?! Что говорил?! Я всё проспал?! — Нед подскочил так неожиданно, что напугал дёрнувшегося Питера, тут же схватившегося за сердце и стукнувшего друга по плечу.

— С добрым утром, мистер Соня, — искренне захохотал Скотт, ни сколько не удивившись такому повороту событий. — Да ничего страшного, успокойся. Мы тут обсуждаем, как весело пройдёт первый урок. Мы же с вами будем. В первый раз в жизни, между прочим!

— Да? — выпучил глаза Нед в удивлении и глянул на фыркнувшего Питера. — А, ну… Круто. Значит, у меня ещё есть время поспать?

— Нет у тебя времени поспать, — мрачно глянул тот на него, оставил тарелку в сторону и допил одним глотком сладкий тыквенный сок. — На вот, лекцию почитай.

— А может, ну её? — с надеждой во взгляде поинтересовался он, предполагая вариант свалить и где-нибудь тихонечко поспать в гостиной факультета Гриффиндор.

— Думаешь, я туда хочу? — грустно вздохнул Питер, косо глянув на Скотта, с любопытством высматривающего среди толпы своих товарищей. — Можно было бы прогулять, но помнишь, чем для Флэша это закончилось?

— Пф-ф. Подумаешь, ему бы не помешал повтор.

— Чего-чего? — тут же активизировался Скотт, умудряющийся делать два дела одновременно.

Нед печально отмахнулся, решив, что это не самое удачное время рассказывать юмористические истории, и, глянув в конспект, не совсем цензурно высказался. Он был не готов учить такое количество тягомотины на сонную голову.

Питер подумал, что ближе и важнее подушки с одеялом сейчас для него ничего не было. Помимо урока Слизнорта, конечно же. И помимо хохочущего с чего-то Тони, опустившегося на скамью рядом со Стивом и Т’Чаллой. Он не смог сдержать тяжкий вздох — вот бы заставить того почувствовать его симпатию, хотя бы немножко! Но чтобы честно, без какой-либо магии и зелий…

Однако это было из разряда фантастики, а весь первый урок Питер смотрел куда угодно, только не в сторону выделяющегося своей харизмой Тони. Только лишь короткие несмелые взгляды бросались исподлобья. Нед тяжко вздыхал, качая головой, а Мишель вскидывала бровь и закатывала глаза. А что? Третий курс подряд такую красоту наблюдали.

Под вечер погода резко испортилась, а более-менее тёплое солнышко, согревающее учеников без шарфов, бросило последние лучики и скрылось за тёмными тучами. Первые пару часов в небе только периодами громыхало, но после дождь таки обрушился прозрачной стеной на землю. Тренировку по Квиддичу было решено отменить.

Всем пришлось прикрываться мантиями и учебниками, чтобы поскорее добежать с улицы до входа и скрыться от мокрой погоды под прочными стенами замка. Раскаты грома заставляли вздрагивать, а проносящиеся по тёмному небу молнии завораживали и тут же пугали своими извилистыми рисунками. Некоторые счастливо побежали в комнаты после ужина, собираясь повалять дурка, кто-то собирался повдыхать вкусный уличный запах из окна, а некоторые едва ли нейтрально прокомментировали погоду и неспешно направились ужинать.

Питеру и Неду повезло оказаться внутри школы первее многих и не ощутить на себе крупных капель, за считанные секунды превращающих одежду в противные тряпки, неприятно прилипающие к телу. Они поспешно впихнули в себя ужин, удивили странно глянувшего на них с другого конца стола Скотта, наскоро повскакивали с места и, пока остальные увлечённо обсуждали предстоящий Квиддич, унеслись сломя голову выполнять обещанную шалость.

В комнате никого из сокурсников не оказалось. Пять кроватей стояли полностью заправленными, вещи на стульях оставались не совсем аккуратно развешанными по стульям, а тишина в башне располагала к улучшению настроения. Подхватив всё необходимое, с истинным видом лазутчиков они побрели в сторону заброшенного туалета для девочек, где обычно собирались только Мишель с Шури, если думали проверить результаты очередного эксперимента сестры Т’Чаллы, и то это случалось редко.

Уместившись рядом друг с другом, Питер и Нед расположили перед собой книгу с рецептом зелья, поставили котёл стандартного размера, необходимые снадобья, парочку трав, удачно забранных из помещения для травологии, и волшебные палочки. Плакса Миртл появилась на удивление позже обычного, поинтересовавшись, чем же двоё олухов собираются заниматься, а после, закатив глаза, с громким взвизгом исчезла в туалете. Оба переглянулись и продолжили своё действо.

— Ты уверен, что мы всё правильно делаем? — сомнительно поинтересовался Питер, хмурясь и разглядывая бурлящую жидкость в котле. — Если намешаем лишнего, получится не зелье «страсти», а «отравление, здрасте!»

— Как по мне, без разницы, — пофигистично отозвался Нед. Он оторвал несколько лепестков, осмотрел их и бросил в общую жижу. — Результат разный, а миссию всё равно выполним.

— Нет, так неинтересно получится, — фыркнул Питер и перелистнул страницу.

— Почему?

— От отравления у него появится максимум чувство ненависти к еде. Плюс Флэш наверняка даже не задумается, откуда пошло отравление. Со всеми же бывает, — он перевёл рассудительный взгляд на друга. — Вот в первом случае будет круче. Ибо, во-первых, — загнул Питер один палец. — Если проблема начнёт появляться среди народа, ему станет как минимум неловко. Во-вторых, объектом желания может стать кто угодно, верно? А это уже злость и самый адский стыд.

— Да уж, представь, что будет, если «кем-то» окажется парень! — захохотал Нед, отряхивая ладони. — К тому же, по логике… — он чуть повернул к себе книгу и умно тыкнул пальцем в нужную строчку. — Сначала субъект вообще не должен ничего понимать, только чувствовать. А вот уже спустя какое-то время, кстати, не указано, через сколько, уже начнёт что-то осознавать…

— И пока не выполнит того, чего хочет, легче не станет, — улыбнулся Питер на окончании общей мысли. — Звучит круто, но здесь всё равно не хватает данных.

— В плане промежутка времени? — Нед снова вернулся в исходное положение, помешав специальной ложкой жижу.

— Ага. И не совсем ясно, какого плана должен быть телесный контакт. Столкнуть плечами? Коснуться друг друга руками?

— Телесный контакт? Разве там про это что-то было?

— Ты что, не читал примечание на следующей странице? — осуждающе протянул Питер. Обычно самое важное писалось маленьким шрифтом. Выискав среди текста нужное и указав на важные предложения, он дал другу возможно их прочитать прямо в этот момент. — Вот. Объектом станет тот человек, который первым применит телесный контакт к субъекту, то есть к Флэшу. Но при этом не совсем понятно, каким именно этот контакт должен быть. Взять за руку? Обнять? Поцеловать?

— Тю-ю, — издал странный звук Нед, вдруг огорчённо выпрямившись и подперев подбородок рукой. — Если последнее, то всё напрасно. Потому что поцеловать он может только девушку, причём, как раз ту, какую реально хочет. И в чём тогда будет заключаться месть?

— Это да… — Питер согласно потёр затылок и перевёл взгляд с котла на книгу и обратно. — Однако уточнения нет, так что давай пока придерживаться теории насчёт обычного касания.

Неда сомнительно нахмурился.

— А если всё же нет?

— Если нет… — протянул Питер, бросив быстрый взгляд на вход в туалет. — То мы ещё что-нибудь придумаем. Но была не была!

Друг согласился с этим. Тогда они, не забывая поглядывать в рецепт, продолжили мешать то, что должно было стать небольшим отмщением за столько лет грубости, наглости и издевательств со стороны Флэша Томпсона.

На самом деле, сомнений в правильности выполнения имелось неимоверно много. Кроме того, фолиант оказался настолько старым, что мысль о новом издании с вариантом приготовления останавливалась только мыслью, что их вряд ли кто-то отпустит скорым поездом из Хогвартса в Лондон на Косую аллею, а в Хогсмиде такое добро было точно нигде не сыскать.

Когда осталось совсем немного до отбоя, они удачно припрятали котёл с жидкостью в одну из кабинок, на всякий случай немного повыглядывали из-за двери, проверяя, не заметил ли их делающий обход староста школы, а потом, прижимая к груди все приспособления, понеслись до башни на первой космической скорости. В гостиной Гриффиндора осталось немного людей, всего-то парочка человек с третьего курса что-то увлечённо обсуждала, и трое девчонок заканчивали корпеть над своими конспектами. Все остальные, судя по всему, давно разбрелись по комнатам.

Когда они с облегчением поднялись по лестнице наверх и направились к своим покоям, Питер услышал за знакомой дверью голос Тони, уверенно разглагольствующий про какие-то им известные проблемы и планы. Ему захотелось чуть подольше постоять и послушать его, дабы хотя бы так отложить в голове чёткий образ, однако он переборол себя и широкими шагами дошёл до комнаты, заходя на «свою территорию». Три другие постели уже были заняты сокурсниками, правда, тем явно не взбредало в голову лечь спать раньше часа ночи.

Питер зевнул, наскоро натянул на себя пижаму и плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз. Нед с соседнего места тихо заметил, что осталось малое количество приготовлений, которое завтра подойдёт к концу. На лице Питера на секунду расплылась улыбка, а затем сокурсники поинтересовались, готов ли он к завтрашней игре. Может, тело и было к ней готова готово, только вот моральное желание выспаться явно было против.

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

— Я хочу спать, — высказался одетый в форму Скотт, широко зевая и чуть не ударяя метлой вставшего рядом с ним Клинта.

— Воу, полегче! — тот шустро пригнулся, не желая получать шишек перед игрой. — Если бы не сидел до двух ночи, может, и не хотел бы.

— Ой, не бухти, — Скотт отмахнулся от него и, обернувшись, отчаянно глянул на Питера. — Эй, вот скажи, ты тоже ложишься вовремя?

Питер поднял удивлённый взгляд, не сразу сообразив, что обратились непосредственно к нему. В присутствии старшего курса он пожал плечами вместо ответа, ибо рассказывать направо и налево о своих привычках как-то не хотелось. Конфиденциальность на то и была конфиденциальностью. Лэнг удручённо закатил глаза, а Наташа не удержалась и тоже пожурила его за очередное нытьё перед выходом на поле. Игра должна была произойти в утро субботы, и это оказалось бы куда лучше, чем в вечер пятницы, когда всем хотелось просто отдыхать после учебной недели, однако кто-то сверху счёл иначе.

Все игроки были в сборе, готовые в сию же секунду взлететь в небо, оставалось только дождаться, когда обеим командам дадут разрешение на выход. Питер сильнее сжал рукой метлу, бросив неуверенный взгляд на макушку Тони впереди, что встал рядом со Стивом, который их неизменный капитан. Ему не верилось, что на следующий год всего этого уже не будет, а школе придётся в сжатые сроки набирать в команду новых игроков. Нед даже как-то заметил, что тогда Гриффиндор станет проигрывать Слизерину гораздо чаще, чем последние пару лет.

— Все помнят стратегию? — обернулся Стив к команде, получая в ответ кивки и уверенные «да». — Хорошо, — он тоже кивнул, возвращаясь в прежнее положение и разминая шею. — Что ж, эта игра будет жаркой. Давайте поднажмём!

— Давай без твоих напутствий, Роджерс, и так половина сейчас заснёт, — насмешливо протянул Тони, проигнорировав полетевший в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд.

— Команду нужно поддерживать, Старк, — привычно официально ответил ему Стив, нисколько не уставший за все годы спорить с ним. — Если не я это буду делать, то кто?

— Я тебя удивлю, наверное, но зрители на трибунах сидят там не для того, чтобы твоей любоваться задницей весь матч, — Тони громко фыркнул и одним движением поправил уложенные волосы, которые явно превратятся в гнездо за время полётов, — а как раз чтобы это делать.

— Если ты такой умный, может, сам займёшься всеми нюансами, а я посмотрю? — предложил Стив, вскинул светлую бровь и приготовился к взлёту. — Между прочим, это ответственное занятие.

— Я-то умный, — без капли смущения серьёзно согласился Тони, а сзади послышались ехидные смешки, и только Т’Чалла рассудительно покачал головой, — но и ты не забывай вот ту штучку включать в голове, которая отвечает за мыслительный процесс. А то скучно.

— О, я знаю эту штучку, — хохотнул Скотт, опираясь о метлу. — Мозг называется. Не у всех правильно работает, но у всех есть.

— Да ну, — фыркнул Клинт. — Если посмотреть на слизеринцев, так не скажешь…

— Если послушать твои бредни после пива, про тебя тоже так не скажешь… — Наташа весело пихнула друга в плечо, а Скотт вновь принялся заливисто хохотать.

— Раз все такие юмористы сегодня, — не сдержал нотки раздражения Стив, скосив взгляд на довольную усмешку Тони, — будьте любезны выдать нормальную игру, а не как на прошлой тренировке «что упало, то пропало».

— Будет тебе, Роджерс, весело же было, — тот нахально вскинул брови. — А вот если бы не ты со своими моральными ценностями…

— Старк, уймись, — улыбнувшийся Т’Чалла попытался утихомирить его, похлопав по спине. Питер сглотнул, подумав, что даже такой жест был для него невозможен.

— Роджерс, заткнись, — предрёк Тони едва вылетевшее у Стива коронное замечание в стиле «надо играть по правилам».

На поле прозвенел гудок, и это дало разрешение на вылет. Обе команды оседлали свои мётлы и незамедлительно поднялись в воздух над головами зрителей. Питер успел краем глаза заметить Неда, что восседал в первых рядах рядом с Шури, и, улыбнувшись, занял свою позицию.

Тор вышел на поле в своих незаменимых очках и оглядел обе команды. Он бросил Гриффиндору и Пуффендуй пару-тройку слов о «честной игре», на что некоторые устало позакатывали глаза, а после просвистел в свисток и подбросил вверх первый мяч. Игра началась.

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

Счёт закончился победой Гриффиндора.

Вытанцовывая всякие движения, что игроки, что команда поддержки в лице студентов факультета направлялись дружной толпой это отметить. Питер и Нед сначала побыли вместе с сокурсниками, а затем, переглянувшись, втихую свалили из общего празднества и решили поскорее закончить свой небольшой «проект».

Заброшенный женский туалет снова встретил обоих пустотой и звуком льющейся где-то на фоне воды. Вдобавок прихватив учебники с домашним заданием, оба плюхнулись перед котлом и, наблюдая за процессом, попутно делали пометки в книгах, выделяя главную мысль параграфов и обсуждая, какой же крылся смысл в череде новых заклинаний. Часы давно перевалили за полночь, а трепещущее желание поскорее взглянуть на результат только усиливалось в животе.

Ближе к утру, когда зелье должно было быть вот-вот готовым, они подумали для начала сходить поспать, переодеться, покушать, а уж только потом довести дело до конца. Плюхнувшись за стол на завтраке, Питер потянулся к кружке с какой-то жидкостью, а немного поразмыслив, достал свою палочку из кармана и сделал из сока обычный сладкий чай, который обычно давала ему тётя Мэй, если выдавалась загруженная ночь.

— Куда ты подевался? — вдруг раздался сбоку голос Скотта, из-за чего Питер чуть не выплюнул глоток в Неда.

— Кто? Я? — он удивлённо глянул на товарища по Квиддичу, с настороженным лицом севшем рядом с ним.

— Ну, да. Где ты ходишь? Мы вчера там такой тусич замутили! А тебя, части этой командой, между прочим, на нём не было! — Скотт выглядел обиженным и одновременно расстроенным, ведь он правда общался с ними очень давно и мог смело зваться их другом.

— Прости, — Питер виновато улыбнулся и чуть пожал плечами. — У нас появились немного другие планы…

Скотт ещё немного пообижался, но затем быстро забыл об этом и перевёл тему в другое русло. Нед обсуждал с ним дальнейшие матчи по Квиддичу и скорый Хэллоуин через две с половиной недели, а Питер думал, что бы купить тёте и дяде в Хогсмиде. Он так хотел отправить им с совой какой-то подарок в этот праздник. Бэн и Мэй переживали, он же некрасиво молчал. Ситуацию нужно было срочно исправить.

Чуть позже Скотт попрощался с ними и снова подсел к другим гриффиндорцам, принявшись активно участвовать в только им одним понятном разговоре. Питер поискал глазами мальчика, которого недавно обидел Флэш, и, найдя его, перевёл донельзя мрачный взгляд на стол факультета Слизерин. Допрыгаются они когда-нибудь…

Поднявшись, друзья уже было направились к выходу, как неожиданное препятствие весьма быстро преградило им дорогу.

— Чем это вы так заняты, что даже не здороваетесь уже, неудачники?

Застыв по стойке «смирно», Питер и Нед переглянулись округлёнными глазами, а потом посмотрели на Джонс, недобро глядящую на них исподлобья. Желание истерично похихикать почти вырвалось у обоих наружу. Истерика ещё никого не доводила до добра. Вот про неё-то они и забыли…

— Э-э… — протянул Нед, хихикая. — Никто тебя не забыл, ЭмДжей! Приветик! А ты тоже тут?!

Мишель обвела его полным раздражения взглядом, ни капли не поверив в притворное удивление, и скрестила руки на груди. Вот уж кому точно врать не приходилось. Она чуяла и знала о них всё, чего даже они о себе иногда не знали. Периодами Мишель напоминала им профессоров, видящих всех учеников насквозь.

— Что не так? — театрально удивился Питер, повторив за ней жест.

— Вы дурачков не включайте. Что-то произошло? — вопросила Мишель, получив в ответ ошарашенное «нет». — Что-то скоро только произойдёт?

— Да ничего не будет, всё хорошо, — заверил её Нед. — Мы просто немного правосудие вершим.

— Зачем? — вскинула скептически бровь Мишель и проводила обоих подозрительным взглядом.

— Занадом, — быстро проговорил Питер, схватил Неда за локоть и постарался как-нибудь пройти в коридор. — Ну, мы тебе позже всё расскажем, ладно? Нам правда пора…

— Да, мы только зелье приготовим и… — не успев договорить, Лидс получил сильный тычок в бок. — Ай! Чё ты бьёшь меня сразу?!

— Это была тайна, чувак! — зашипел на него Питер, а тот вдруг округлил глаза и закрыл рот рукой. Паркер закатил глаза — вот так ляпнул…

— Если будете прятать чей-то труп, даже не думайте мне рассказывать про это место, чтобы потом в моей памяти вас не нашли, — заметила ЭмДжей, в первый раз не понимая, что задумали её закадычные друзья.

Нед и Питер переглянулись, потом огляделись по сторонам и без слов решили поделиться своими планами с подругой, безоговорочно потащив её за собой в сторону туалета. Рано или поздно она бы всё равно узнала. Пройдя к месту «встречи», они в двух словах эмоционально поведали про мальчика, про Флэша с его компанией, про уборку в библиотеке, про найденный рецепт и про своё решение в кои-то веки чуть-чуть отомстить.

ЭмДжей весьма спокойно выслушивала то одного, то другого, недоверчиво поглядывала на жидкость в котле, снова слушала и не понимала, чем в конечном итоге это действо должно было закончиться. Питер любезно протянул ей книгу на нужной странице, а Нед наскоро объяснил, в чём суть почти готового зелья.

Мишель закатила глаза, назвала обоих «идиотами» и, вновь оглядев котёл, дала понять, что тоже в деле. Оба друга облегчённо выдохнули — чем больше было проверенных посредников, тем спокойнее было на душе.

Последние приготовления оказались произведены ближе к вечеру. Питер осторожно перелил в небольшую баночку упорно продолжающую бурлить жидкость, плотно закрыл ту крышкой и оставил в сторону к многочисленным учебникам.

— Давайте последний раз, — устало вздохнула ЭмДжей, смотря в текст. — Вы точно по рецепту делали?

— Точнее некуда, — кивнул Нед.

— И точно не получится никакого любовного бреда? — она вопросительно вскинула бровь.

— Точно, — согласился Питер, раздумывая о душе и тёплой постели.

— Тогда, — Джонс многозначительно обвела их тёмными глазами и важно поправила выбившуюся прядь волос. — Остаётся только дождаться ужина и заставить его пройти через один кружок Ада.

Нед воодушевлённо потёр ладони, а Питер посмотрел на тёмное небо за окном. Почему-то он подумал, что может сойти с ума в преддверии коварного действа, и едва не заорал, когда перед его носом молниеносно пролетела хохочущая плакса Миртл.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер едва не полетел на встречу с полом, когда споткнулся на лестнице и почти распрощался с целым носом. К слову, друзья выглядели не лучше — обсуждение домашнего задания портило не только настроение, но и аппетит. Преподаватели назадавали столько всего того, что нужно было сначала понять, потом сделать, проверить и опять перепроверить. Мозги были занятия напряжённой учёбой и желанием поскорее с ней как-нибудь покончить. К тому же, совместные проекты оказались куда страшнее, чем индивидуальные.

Голова шла кругом которую неделю подряд, а зимние каникулы ожидались не скоро. У Питера даже план в голове сложился, как после приезда в Нью-Йорк он встретится с Недом и Мишель, по интересному стечению обстоятельств живущих именно там, и отправится свободно гулять по маггловскому миру. Если посмотреть чисто со стороны задумок — красота же! Но если глянуть с более реалистичной точки зрения — два месяца учёбы не могли пройти сами по себе.

Питер поправил галстук на шее и накинул на плечи мантию, пока Нед позади тащил материю чуть ли не по полу. В кармане школьных брюк удобно пристроился небольшой пузырёк с вполне интересным содержимым. Хоть они прихватили необходимое количество, которого вполне должно было хватить, большую часть зелья решили оставить в старом женском туалете. По словам Неда: «на случай, если вдруг потребуется кого-нибудь снова осчастливить, пока оно есть».

Мишель к их приходу была за столом своего факультета и неспешно поедала выставленный перед всеми учениками ужин. Стоило ей заметить своих многолетних соучастников во всех шалостях, она им кивнула, однако подниматься с места не торопилась, не желая раскрыть небольшой секрет. К слову, они вообще не планировали его раскрывать, но случись так, что об этом кто-то узнает, пускай это произойдёт позже — чем позже, тем лучше. И Флэш помучается, и они останутся довольны. Питер и Нед неспешно прошли к привычным местам за столом Гриффиндора, уселись, пододвинули тарелки с едой и, тихонько переговариваясь, приступили к трапезе.

Флэша в главном зале не наблюдалось, что было довольно привычным явлением — его сиятельство спускалось только в определённое время. Нед пожевал бутерброд и заметил, каким же был мрачным нынешний день. Питер недоумённо вскинул брови, удивившись, с чего друг такое взял. Да, на небе всё ещё держались грозовые тучи, а в комнатах стало чуточку прохладнее, однако это был ещё не повод для плохого настроения. Тем более, впереди были самое забавное и интересное. Нед косо глянул на него и отмахнулся, мол, это просто мысли вслух.

Через некоторое время Флэш с его компанией таки появился в дверях, и друзья тут же одновременно переглянулись. Мишель из-за своего стола поднялась весьма медленно, направившись неспешной поступью к столу Гриффиндора. Никто не обратил на это особого внимания — о дружбе троицы знали все.

— Что-то уж больно он весёлый, — скептически заметил Нед, только раз обернувшись через плечо и глянув на факультет Слизерина.

Питер постарался незаметно посмотреть на то, чем занимается Томпсон, при этом чтобы не привлечь внимание сокурсников своего факультета. Однако те были заняты собственными разговорами, потому на любые странные вещи никто бы не обратил никакого внимания. Он сощурился, попутно создавая видимость очищения мантии от невидимых пятен, а после не без иронии заметил любопытную деталь.

Перед Флэшем и одним из его товарищей стояли стандартные школьные стаканы, но жидкости, которые они туда вливали, по цвету и консистенции не особо напоминали тыквенный сок или лимонад. Со стороны, если у человека плохое зрение, могло показаться, что это обычный коктейль, однако Питер-то знал, как выглядит сливочное пиво.

— У-у-у, — протянула Мишель, присаживаясь на лавочку рядом с Недом. — Теперь понятно, с чего бы вдруг. Долго вы ещё бездействовать собираетесь?

— Чего? — округлил глаза Нед. — Ты считаешь, сейчас самое время?!

— А почему нет? — скрестила руки на груди ЭмДжей и вкинула бровь. — Он ничего не заметит, если ты об этом. Или струсил?

— И ничего я не струсил, — обиделся тот, с важным видом запустив ложку с салатом в рот. — Но вы подумайте, что будет, если из-за зелья поменяется цвет? Он же сразу поймёт, что там не только пиво!

— Почему оно должно поменять цвет? — Питер дотронулся под столом до своего кармана, почувствовав себя самую малость параноиком.

— Если я сейчас начну вспоминать, сколько всего мы смешивали и варили… — начал было Нед, но увидев скривившиеся лица, довольно улыбнулся. — Вот, видите! Даже вам это неприятно вспоминать, что уж говорить про него, когда он это просечёт. И неладное можно заметить вообще-то не только по цвету, но и по вкусу. Кроме того…

— Нед! — осуждающе шикнул Питер.

— Что? Я предполагаю варианты развития событий, чувак! — развёл руками друг, тем самым оправдывая свои слова. — Там же… — он посмотрел по сторонам и продолжил чуть тише обычного. — Там же ничего сказано не было, что произойдёт, если это куда-то добавить, а не выпить в чистом виде. Кстати, а вдруг из-за этого действие зелья как-то ослабнет?! Ну, или иначе сработает, не знаю.

— Ясно. Вот и паника подъехала, — Мишель закатила глаза.

— Паника? Кто говорит о панике? Дело в том, что всё это очень круто, конечно, и справедливо в какой-то степени, но…

— Давай я сейчас добавлю его в твою еду? — мстительно поинтересовался Питер, подперев подбородок рукой и лукаво улыбнувшись. Нед от удивления даже поперхнулся тем, чем запивал салат. — Что ты так на меня смотришь? Раз уж ты так сомневаешься, давай мы это проверим.

— А почему на мне?

— Ты же сомневаешься, а не мы, — пожала плечами ЭмДжей, после чего они с Питером понимающе друг другу заулыбались, когда Лидс возмущённо уставился на них. — Так что? Осуществляем план «А», или ждём до следующего понедельника?

Доставая бутылёк из кармана, Питер заговорщически проверил, точно ли студенты заняты своими делами, а Нед нервозно поёрзал на лавочке, ухватившись руками за края стола. Мишель бросила задумчивый взгляд на пустующие места преподавателей, которые уже успели насладиться едой и отправиться наслаждаться будущими выходными. Она коротко вздохнула. Затея могла выйти им боком. Как бы слова Неда не оказались правдой…

Питер потянулся за палочкой и припомнил в голове нужные слова. Сев полубоком, он пару раз коснулся кончиком палочки небольшой крышечки и, произнеся полушёпотом слова, мысленно представил стакан Флэша. Через пару мгновений в баночке ничего не осталось, и друзья внимательно принялись наблюдать за компанией Томпсона.

Флэш долго размениваться на разговоры не стал и тут же потянулся к стакану, сделав парочку мелких глотков. Вместе с его глотками сглатывал и Нед, скрывая немного трясущуюся руку. Питер нахмурился, искоса наблюдая за изменениями на чужом лице. К облегчению, тот не выражал особо странных эмоций, будто ничего странного и не происходило. Конечно, распивать алкогольный напиток в стенах школы было запрещено, однако Флэш это Флэш.

— Думаешь, подействовало? — нарушил тишину Нед, вновь притронувшись к своему ужину.

Питер пожал плечами и отпил тыквенный сок, попутно постукивая пальцами по своей коленке. Выводы делать было рано, стоило бы подождать, пока кто-нибудь войдёт с ним в малейший тактильный контакт. Однако таких людей не находилось.

Несколько минут абсолютного отсутствия реакции расстроили и вместе с тем напрягли. Вариантов объяснения этого имело много: либо они всё-таки что-то не поняли, либо что-то испортили, либо в книге был написан устаревший вариант, имеющий совершенно другой результат. Или, во всяком случае, там были описаны _не все_ подробности. Питер оторвал голову от тарелки только тогда, когда в зале неожиданно воцарилась гробовая тишина, а недавно пришедший Стив молчать не стал. Никто не сомневался, что он без лишних комментариев понял, где нарушались правила.

— Роджерс, святая земля вон там. Здесь только грешники, — захохотал Флэш и спокойно отмахнулся и от замечания, и от человека, что его сделал.

— Ты нарушаешь школьное правило, кроме того, делаешь это непосредственно в общественном месте, — строго бросил ему Стив, поднимаясь из-за стола Гриффиндора. Абсолютно все тихие разговоры тут же смолкли, а студенты полностью переключили внимание на разворачивающуюся ругань.

— Тебе-то что? — фыркнул дружок Флэша, повернувшись к другому факультету лицом.

— Лично мне ничего, но здесь находятся дети, — сделал Стив акцент на нужном слове и в несколько шагов оказался возле слизеринского стола. — Прекратите так себя вести и, будьте любезны, сейчас же уберите это!

— Ещё чего не хватало! Чтобы выскочки Гриффиндора указывали Слизерину! — брезгливо поморщился Флэш, словно ему в рот подложили свежие лягушачьи лапки. — Уж как-нибудь без тебя разберёмся, Роджерс.

— Немедленно уберите _это_ со стола, — напряжённо протянул Стив, нахмурив брови и указав на несколько стаканов со сливочным пивом. — Или мне оповестить об этом директора?

Некоторые несмело принялись шептаться в долгой тишине, недоумевая, как так вообще можно поступать, а другие делали ставки, кто же и кого сделает в ходе дискуссии. Кто-то ставил на слизеринцев, которым прощалось если не прямо всё-всё, то многое точно, а кто-то верил в правильность и трезвомыслие Стива. Не зря ведь был капитаном команды.

Питер не относился к числу таких людей, поэтому просто наблюдал за всем без единого произнесённого слова и, вздыхая, качал головой. Флэша было ничем не исправить, а ему с ним учиться и учиться следующий год, пока всем курсом не выпустятся из Хогвартса. Убрав наконец свою волшебную палочку, он вновь потянулся к соку, как неподалёку от спорящих появилась знакомая фигура, крайне спокойно наблюдавшая за действием из дверного проёма.

Продолжая слушать баталии, Тони неспешно подошёл к Роджерсу со спины. Когда он поравнялся с ним, то засунул руки в карманы брюк, весьма скептически глянул на друга, глянул на Флэша, глянул на стаканы и громко кашлянул, испугав тем самым сидящего к нему спиной какого-то слизеринца.

— Роджерс, спокойно. Без мозгов здесь только они, не напрягайся, — увидев рядом с собой товарища, Стив глубоко вздохнул.

— Уж тебе-то влезать?! — вылупил глаза Флэш, ни коим образом не поверив своим глазам, кто решил вмешаться в подобную ерунду. Чтобы Тони влез в перепалку с теми, кого считал ниже своего достоинства? День неожиданностей какой-то! Конечно, ненависть между факультетами играла особую роль, однако семья Старков была явно познаменитее и побогаче семьи Томпсонов в магическом мире, так что Тони не брезговал иной раз не обращать на того ни малейшего внимания.

— Что слышал, мелочь несчастная, — тот насмешливо склонил голову. — Подрасти сначала, а потом хоть литрами пойло хлебай, — глянув на Стива, он похлопал того по плечу. — Роджерс, оно явно безалкогольное, пошли уже давай. Я жрать хочу.

— Как же ты вовремя… — последний устало посмотрел на него.

— Это только Гриффиндор способен такую муть пить, — нахально улыбнулся товарищ Флэша, вздёрнув подбородок, а Тони резко остановился, медленно повернувшись к говорившемуся с самым каменным выражением на лице. — А здесь всё натуральное и настоящее. Что, слабо пойти против принципов, Старк?

Нед испуганно икнул и сжался, боясь самого настоящего межфакультетного мордобоя, какой сейчас может произойти. Ругаться — все ругались, но оскорблять и занижать свой факультет не позволял ни один. Остальные ученики, видать, тоже так подумали, поэтому постарались или свалить, или прикрыться учебниками, чтобы в них не полетел какой-нибудь кусок мяса. Мишель шлёпнула себя по лбу и простонала какое-то бранное ругательство маггловского мира. Питер воззвал к Мерлину, чтобы у Тони хватило терпения не повестись на бестолковую уловки. Он был умным, смелым и решительным, и точно знал, когда и кому стоит давать по роже, а когда — нет. Во всяком случае, Питер был о нём именно такого мнения.

Скотт аж приподнялся с места, по-прежнему держа ложку с супом во рту. Наташа с Клинтом только обменялись понятными им одним взглядами, а Брюса и Т’Чаллы в этот момент в зале не оказалось. Очень зря не оказалось. Того и гляди правда кто-то кого-то прибьёт. Зато была Шури, тут же потащившая Питера, Неда и Мишель подальше от эпицентра грядущего взрыва. Эмоций, заклинаний или кулаков — никто не знал. Она задумчиво потёрла подбородок и поинтересовалась, что они думают по этому поводу.

Питер нервно сжал запястье и с нарастающим волнением принялся наблюдать за происходящим практически у самой двери. _Пожалуйста, только не его_ , — думал он, сильно сжимая кожу пальцами. Потому что это был бы эпичный финал всего, что Питер выстраивал в голове и ценил. Каждое чувство, каждая эмоция по отношению к нему бы просто сгорели в груди, а разочарование и отчаяние разнесли бы оставшийся пепел.

— Тони? — в этот раз голос Стива звучал вопросительно и предупреждающе одновременно, когда он чуть приостановил друга рукой. Тот только кивнул и подошёл поближе к столу. Цепкий взгляд пробежался по стаканам, после чего поднялся выше.

— То есть если я сейчас проверю, то там окажется алкогольное пиво? — искра интереса и упрямства зажглись в глазах Тони, а Скотт коварно улыбнулся, хихикнув что-то про сумму галеонов. Стив не торопился далеко уходить, он на всякий случай сделал шаг вперёд и недоверчиво оглядел компанию слизеринцев. Ух им-то доверять…

— На, смотри, — Флэш преспокойно пододвинул стакан.

— Тони, это нарушение школьных правил! Не ведись, — напряжённо напомнил Стив, стоя справа на манер ангельского внутреннего голоса. Не хватало только голоса маленького дьяволёнка. В другое время и при других обстоятельствах Питер бы посмеялся с такого забавного сравнения, однако в данный момент это бы выглядело наигранно.

— Не паникуй, Роджерс. В крайнем случае, сдохну потом от твоих нотаций.

Нед потряс Питера за локоть, обмениваясь с ним взглядом искренне удивлённых карих глаз. Мишель театрально вскинула бровь — ситуация становилась страннее и страннее, ибо каким образом вечер, обязанный закончиться обычной шуткой, превратился в потасовку без какого-либо исхода?

Прикусив губу, Питер нервно тарабанил ногой о пол. Чёрт, не такого он ожидал! Они ведь даже не рассматривали варианта, где что-то пойдёт не по плану, и зелье выпьет кто-то другой. Сжимая и разжимая кулак, он боролся с мыслью вытащить палочку, выбить простым заклинанием стакан и просто как-нибудь оправдать, мол, простите, рука дрогнула. Однако переведись внимание на него, Флэш не поленится задаться вопросом и подколоть, в честь чего такие неожиданные нервы.

Питер задышал чаще нужного, а Нед сбоку принялся грызть ноготь, вот совсем никак не успокаивая. Глубоко вдохнув, он поборол желание сорваться с места. Такое решение ситуации свело бы его потом с ума. И ладно бы Питер ушёл, вернулся в гостиную и никогда не знал, чем же закончилось происшествие. Вот только он теперь это «окончание» наблюдал. Знать, что Тони особо долго не церемонится в выборе партнёров, не так же, как знать, что тот поступит так из-за него. А это было охренеть как неприятно и противно.

— Если там будет не то, о чём я думаю, мелочь нахальная, — начал Тони, самонадеянно глянув на вздрогнувшего под таким вниманием Флэша, и взял в руку стакан, принюхавшись к запаху. — Даже не рассчитывайте больше на послабление комендантских правил. Я уж со старостой договорюсь. Понятно объяснил?

Стив закатил глаза в процессе понимания — одного упёртого барана не отговорить от уловки другого упёртого барана. Тони вновь принюхался к аромату, немного нахмурился и, игриво улыбнувшись, поднёс стакан к губам, намереваясь сделать небольшой глоток. Питер рванул вперёд с такой скоростью, что Нед чуть ли не со взвизгом постарался его остановить, однако он быстро обошёл толпу людей, с интересом наблюдающую за действом, и в пару быстрых шагов оказался возле стола факультета Слизерина.

— Не пей!

Питер не знал, какого чёрта делал это. Да и какая ему было разница до того, с кем Старк переспит после этого или не переспит? Подумаешь, вот это новость! Будто об этом никто не знал! Однако стать тем, кто поспособствует зарождению в нём похоти, Питеру мало того, что не не хотелось, более того — казалось мерзким. Только не так! Поэтому, преодолевая расстояние на странно твёрдых ногах, он с неимоверной силой дёрнул чужую руку, тем самым немного пролив жидкость на пол, и подумал, что ошалелый взгляд Старка будет видеться во снах всю оставшуюся жизнь.

За сколько секунд удалось осушить половину стакана, он как-то не запомнил. Ну, или не считал.

То, что там осталась ровно половина, Питер всё-таки заметил и скривился. На вкус пиво было не отличить от настоящего, но когда знаешь, что таилось внутри…

— Охренеть не встать, Паркер, — заржал Флеш. — Чё, решил в кои-то веки мужиком заделаться и из-под юбки подружки вылезти?

Питер весьма странно посмотрел на стакан и подумал, что Земля, в принципе, правда была круглой, а мир магглов — более продуманным… И небо было вполне голубое из окна комнаты в Нью-Йорке, если перевернуться на спину и задрать голову назад.

— Вот наглый народ пошёл, — уверенно забрав стакан, Тони допил то, что там осталось, и поставил его на стол, а Питер отчаянно подумал, что опять не предвидел лишнего поворота. — И правда пиво. Сколько пальцев видишь, эй, смелый? — поинтересовался он, ухватив Питера за плечи и заглянув в его глаза с искоркой интереса.

Питера хорошо так заколотило. Кровь забурлила с жилах, а в голове яркими рывками начала появляться мысль податься вперёд и коснуться манящих мягких губ напротив, позволить сильным рукам прижать крепче к твёрдому торсу, дать им огладить шею и затылок, опуститься на спину и ниже, как этого пока никто и никогда не делал. Чтобы наплевать на собственные принципы и запреты, а потом…

А потом иллюзию разрушил голос развеселившегося Флеша.

— Паркер, я с тебя херею! В бошку с одного стакана?

— Мне п-просто… жарко! Да, жарко! — выпалил Питер быстрее, чем подумал, и, убрав с плеч чужие руки, с неимоверной скоростью пронёсся мимо ничего не понимающего Стива с толпой конкретно обалдевших сокурсников.

И как после такого идти на первый урок?! Как он вообще после этого выйдет с Тони на одну тренировку?! Какой кошмар! И ведь на глазах стольких студентов!

Он был полным идиотом. Полнейшим!

Остановившись только посреди гостиной Гриффиндора, Питер вдруг нахмурился, осел на диван и понял одну простую истину. Точнее — две истины, которые напрочь отбили у него желание куда-либо вообще когда-нибудь выходить.

Он выпил зелье. А Старк был первым, кто его коснулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Питер упорно делал вид, что записывать лекцию профессора для него важнее всего на свете, пока сидящий рядом Нед подозрительно щурился, тоже стараясь поспевать за потоком нового материала, а находящаяся на соседнем ряду Мишель пару раз побуравила друга взглядом, увидела жест пожатия плечами и, закатив глаза, до конца лекции ничего не спрашивала. Честно говоря, он и не был готов к тому, чтобы отвечать, если и сам понятия не имел, почему поступил так, как, собственно, и поступил. Дурость? Безусловно. Схождение с ума? Куда же без этого.

Однако, как бы ему ни хотелось, а окончание урока таки подразумевало выход за пределы класса, чтобы пойти за принадлежности к следующим предметам и, разумеется, столкнуться с глазу на глаз с вопросом «и что ты теперь будешь делать?». Питер собрал свои вещи, прижал их к груди и, не успев толком ничего понять, оказался утянутым за локоть собственным лучшим другом.

Нед, сглотнув, тянул его за собой по коридору ровно до того момента, пока они не отошли на достаточное расстояние от двери, откуда вот-вот вырвались бы все сокурсники. Он не мог не понимать, что произошедшее вызовет вопросы не только у старшего курса, но и у их собственного, потому решать проблемы приходилось по мере поступления.

— Питер, ты как? — взволнованно вопросил он первым делом, оглядывая друга с ног до головы. — Есть какие-то изменения? Жар, учащённое сердцебиение, сухость во рту?! — перечислял Нед, а с каждым словом Питер хмурился всё сильнее, задумываясь, что же на самом деле происходит в его теле.

— Такое ощущение, что ты обычный грипп описываешь, а не воздействие заклятия, — скептически вставила Мишель, оказавшись рядом с ними.

— Да откуда нам знать, что там будет? — искренне вылупился на неё Нед. — В книжке-то одно, а на деле — другое! Может, он вообще ходить не сможет. Может, ему понадобится каждые два часа контрастный душ принимать! Может…

— Чувак! — несдержанно зашипел Питер, упирая держащие принадлежности руки в бока. — Прекращай давай, я ведь ещё ничего не сказал. Всё со мной нормально, изменений нет, — протянул он, задумчиво глянув на собственную грудь сверху вниз. — Во всяком случае, _пока_.

— Вот! — Нед, состроив важное лицо, умно возвёл указательный палец вверх. — Это ключевое слово обычно как раз и вылезает в самый неподходящий момент.

Вздохнув, Питер в очередной раз заверил друга в том, что ничего ужасного не происходит, а после недолгих переговоров троица направилась прямиком к крыльям факультета Гриффиндор и Когтевран. Собрав необходимое, Нед резко вспомнил, что забыл написать в домашнем задании парочку заклинаний, которые считались запретными и не произносились вслух во время обычных академических часов.

Плюхнувшись на кровать, он принялся по памяти их быстро строчить, чтобы успеть к началу следующего урока, а Питер молча наблюдал за этим действом, думая, подействовало ли их приготовленное зелье. Изменений в своём поведении он не наблюдал, особых перепадов в температуре тела — тоже, никаких странных мыслей в голове и зуда, а определенном месте не возникало. Хоть в рецепте приготовления и в побочных эффектах особой конкретики не наблюдалось, предположения они всё же заранее выдвинули, исходя чисто из логических умозаключений. К счастью, ни одно из них на данный момент не дало о себе знать.

В течение целого дня Питер только и делал, что старался усердно сосредоточиться на новом материале, преподносимом профессорами, вникнуть в происходящее и при проходе через многолюдные коридоры опускать взгляд под ноги, чтобы ненароком не натолкнуться на знакомое лицо. В этом плане ему правда повезло — Тони Старк в поле зрения не попадал, зато прибавилось кое-чего другого, более гнусного, противного и самую малость обидного.

Насмешки Флеша и его компании усилились вдвое, и далеко не все имели самый безобидный подтекст, а их охотное желание повысказываться не переставало выскакивать даже посреди урока. Профессора понятия не имели, в чём же дело, однако не имели ни малейшего интереса лезть в личные дела студентов. В каком-то смысле это шло на руку — ещё чего не хватало, чтобы преподаватели узнали о нарушении школьных правил и незаконном внеучебным приготовлении непонятного зелья.

За ужином Мишель предложила снова сходить за той книгой и в двадцать пятый раз перепроверить абсолютно каждую строчку, сверить с очерёдностью собственного приготовления и понять, когда же начнётся самый разгар. Нед успел с перепуга придумать кучу новых вариантов побочных эффектов, которых точно быть не должно, Питер постарался его успокоить, хоть и сам мысленно немного перепугался от услышанного, а подруга только закатила глаза и ушла за свой стол Когтеврана, решив перед тщательным вынесением мозга хорошенько подкрепиться и получить долю полезных витаминов.

Флеш говорить им ничего не стал, ибо внимание шестого курса слизеринцев было полностью приковано к их же товарищу, который настолько странно себя вёл, будто отравился тем, что до этого ел. Пару раз он выбегал в туалет, но когда возвращался, то негодовал на какое-то просроченное пиво. Питер и Нед переглянулись, а затем многозначительно ухмыльнулись — да уж, хоть кто-то из факультета Слизерин получил по заслугам, пусть и путём отравления желудка! Флешу было с этого тоже очень смешно, но его насмешки были лишь в направлении соседа по комнате.

Разобравшись со всеми вечерними делами, троица друзей отсчитала время до отбоя, а после, оглядываясь по сторонам, направилась к заветной части библиотеки. Народу там оказалось привычно мало, ведь во вне экзаменационное время студентов больше тянуло в свои комнаты для дружеских развлечений, чем в пучину знаний и ветхих учебников чёрт знает какого столетия. То и дело оглядываясь назад, Нед шёл самым последним, недоверчиво сощуриваясь и интересуясь, точно ли никто про их конспирацию не прознал.

— Всё, я сдаюсь! — возвёл он руки над головой в знаке капитуляции через некоторое время, когда оба его друга подтвердили, что делали всё именно так, как нужно. — Вариантов нет, объяснений тоже нет! Предлагаю либо подождать пару дней, либо сразу же сходить в больничное крыло.

— Зачем? Чтобы вас после некоторых вопросов отправили к директору? — Мишель гордо вскинула голову, перелистнув страницу книги.

— К директору? — не понял Нед, выпучив глаза в лёгком испуге. — Почему к директору?

— Во-первых, вы занялись приготовлением зелья не по программе во внеучебное время, — принялась перечислять она, загибая палец. — И, если ты забыл, это нарушение одного из главных школьных правил. Во-вторых, вы применили его на человеке без его на то согласия, а ещё без достоверности в правильности и аккуратности приготовления, — Мишель загнула второй палец, — что тоже понесёт за собой серьёзное наказание. В-третьих, вы подвергли риску здоровье нескольких людей, включая самих себя, поэтому…

— Ой, не надо! — Нед отчаянно взмолился, прикрывая лицо руками и с ужасом опускаясь головой на стол. — Я понял. Держим в тайне, чтобы нас не наказали.

— Как бы нас не исключили, — Питер мрачно уставился перед собой, принявшись нервно постукивать карандашом по коленке.

Мишель согласно кивнула.

— О том и речь.

— Я — могила, — выдал Нед с самым серьёзным на свете выражением лица, — но если мне залезут в голову, за сохранность воспоминаний не отвечаю.

Питер тяжко глянул на лучшего друга, всем видом выражая сложность сложившейся ситуации, но мысленно с ним согласился. В конце концов, чтобы досталось, нужно ещё кому-то об этом как-то узнать, а если они продолжат хранить всё в тайне, если зелье таки не подействует ни на него, ни на Тони, то никто и не будет в курсе! Питера эта мысль довольно заметно приободрила. Он не считал это правильным, и ему бы хотелось лучше отмотать часы назад и передумать, чем теперь мучаться от невозможности нормально жить, однако что сделано, то сделано.

Когда они договорились о каждодневном анализировании его состояния, пришлось наконец разойтись по комнатам. Они занялись поспешным выполнением домашнего задания и разговорами ни о чём. Неду достал пару писем и новых газет из дома, которые заранее отложил до отбоя, а Питер отложил книжки и потянулся к комиксу, лежавшему прямо на тумбочке. Голове требовался отдых, глазам — тоже. Нед что-то говорил о событиях в Лондоне и вообще во всей стране, но он уже не слушал, либо отвечая односложно, либо не отвечая совсем, и старался вникнуть в суть диалогов на ярких страницах.

После принятия душа Питер лениво развалился на своей кровати, поджимая под себя ноги, укутываясь в одеяло и дожидаясь, когда вернётся Нэд, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи и благополучно лечь спать. За дверью послышались чужие голоса и неспешные шаги, а когда среди гамма послышался один знакомый, сердце в груди принялось биться с неистовой скоростью, адреналин зашкалил в крови, ещё и пальцы сами по себе поджались на ногах. Питер приподнялся на локтях, взволнованно глядя на дверь, и от всей души порадовался, что другие соседи по комнате давно видели десятый сон. Не хватало только кому-то постороннему это услыхать. Стоило шагам стихнуть, он снова облегчённо рухнул на спину, прикрыв глаза и постаравшись дышать как можно глубже. Это какой-то ужас.

— Чувак, я решил, куда хочу набить татуировку!

От неожиданности Питер вздрогнул, вопросительно глянув на Неда в дверном проёме с наполовину распахнутой пижамой и с невозможно раскрасневшимся лицом.

— О, правда? И что тебя надоумило?

— Да там один паренёк с пятого курса спиной повернулся, а у него на заднице…

Питер застонал, хватая своё полотенце со стула и бросая им в друга.

— Даже не продолжай, Нед!

***

Утро следующего дня выдалось удивительно спокойным и неторопливым. В кои-то веки никто никуда не опаздывал, времени до начала занятий оставалось много, а более-менее стабильное настроение не могло не радовать. Когда Питер и Нед сели на свои законные места, попутно рассуждая о том, через сколько недель поймают воришку в пригороде Лондона, орудующего в небольших районах, Мишель ожидаемо вскинула бровь, повернувшись к ним, и не получила в ответ ничего, кроме сонного состояния у одного и непробиваемого пофигизма у другого.

— Ну и, неудачники? — спросила она, окидывая обоих друзей внимательным взглядом.

— Что «и»?

Мишель сдержанно закатила глаза, прекрасно зная, с кем имеет дело.

— Как там твоя проблема, Питер? — уточнила подруга с Когтеврана, проговорив предложение тише обычного. Сокурсникам знать об этом было совершенно необязательно.

— О. Кстати, да, — подорвался Нед, будто и вовсе об этом забыл.

— «Кстати, да»? — язвительно передразнила Мишель, вскинув и вторую бровь. Питер тяжко вздохнул. — Вы живёте в одной комнате, вы спите на соседних кроватях, и за всё утро ты даже не поинтересовался, как он? Я в шоке.

— Ну, он не жалуется, вот я и не спрашиваю, — пожал Нед плечами, покосившись на лучшего друга.

— То есть не сдох за ночь, и нормально, да?

Питер от удивления забыл, о чём думал секунду назад.

— Типун тебе на язык! — возмутился Нед, всплеснув руками. — И вообще, я не так сказал!

— Нет, — согласились с ним. — Но сложилось впечатление, что подразумевалось именно это.

— Со мной всё в порядке! — решил Питер вклиниться в диалог, пока об этом не прознал почти весь собравшийся шестой курс. — Изменений особых не наблюдается, и мне почему-то кажется, что зелье не сработало.

Нед и Мишель странно переглянулись перед тем, как снова уставиться на него.

— С чего такие выводы? — скептически бросила последняя, скрестив руки на груди. — Нам же неизвестно, сколько конкретно потребуется дней, чтобы… — на секунду она замолчала и подобрала правильные слова. — Чтобы ты что-нибудь «почувствовал».

— Желательно, чтобы я вообще **ничего никогда** не почувствовал, — нахмурился Питер, уставившись куда-то в стену. Нед серьёзно кивнул, будучи с ним полностью солидарным. А что? Мучаться-то будет друг, однако искать этому решение придётся всем вместе.

Пришедший в этот момент профессор поспособствовал воцарившейся в классе тишине одним лишь своим появлением. Слизерин были особо тихи, возможно, этому поспособствовало пасмурное утро, хотя Питер не верил во влияние погоды на состояние организма, разве что, на настроение. В течение урока его успели одолеть различного рода мысли, в минуту душевной паники возникло желание отписаться дяде с тётей и попробовать разузнать всё через них. Возможно, это был бы действенный метод, но заставлять семью волноваться совсем не хотелось, отчего пришлось отбросить столь соблазнительный вариант разрешения проблемы и повнимательнее вслушаться в очередной учебный материал.

После обеда имелось несколько дополнительных предметов по выбору, посещаемость которых не была решающим фактором при выставлении оценок, и всё же учитывалась преподавателями в конце семестра, так что плестись туда приходилось и через «не хочу», и через «да пошли они все в…». Питер с Недом немного расстроились, когда узнали, что Мишель выбрала другие курсы по выбору, где они не пересекались до конца учебных часов. Она вздохнула и объяснила, что и так постоянно находится в компании Гриффиндора, потому неплохо бы и немного побыть наедине с самой собой. После искреннего вопроса Неда «зачем?» Питер потащил его к выходу из столовой от греха подальше, чтобы в них не полетела какая-нибудь увесистая книга и взгляд Мишель не стал мрачнее обычного.

На последнем уроке они с Недом сели в середине ряда, тем самым и лучше вникая в слова преподавателя, и не отвлекаясь на бесполезные вещи. Правда, задние ряды периодически пробивал смех — кто знает, чем могут студенты себя развлечь в периоды особо нудных лекций.

— Слушай, думаю, сейчас самый удачный момент спросить, — начал Нед за ужином, — потому… Как ощущения?

Питер поковырял ложкой в гарнире, раздумывая, хочется ли ему совместить это со сладким или нет, а после отвлекся от тарелки и пожал плечами.

— Может, и правда не подействовало? — то, сколько надежды было во взгляде Неда, Питер предпочёл никак не комментировать. — Допустим, ты выпил недостаточно, чтобы оно оказало какое-то пагубное влияние. Представь, как бы тогда идеально получилось?

— Я-то представляю, но от этого не легче.

— Почему? А если я прав?

— А если нет? — переспросил Питер, таки пододвигая к себе десерт. — Мишель права — мы не в курсе, через сколько оно должно по факту начать работать.

— Ну… — потирая подбородок, Нед неожиданно смущённо отвёл глаза в сторону. Это чуточку напрягло. — Если бы оно начало действовать, ты бы это понял.

Питер с секунду молча обдумывал услышанное, а затем возмущённо пихнул друга локтем в бок, чтобы неповадно было обсуждать подобное в присутствии всех студентов Хогвартса, и практически потянулся бросить ему в чай макаронину на словах «я только по факту!», как вдруг их небольшой консилиум оказался нагло прерван.

— Приветики! — опустился перед ними радостный Скотт, зажимающий локтем пару книжек и выглядящий так, будто впервые за столько лет жизни ухватил удачу за хвост. — Ты сегодня идёшь на тренировку? — обращение было непосредственно к Питеру.

Тот позабыл про то, что хотел сделать с чаем Неда, и ненадолго впал в ступор, сопоставив в голове некоторые факты. Тренировка? Этим вечером? С Тони? Когда он ещё не понял, действует зелье или нет? **_Что_**?! Молчание несколько затянулось, отчего Скотт опасливо отодвинулся от стола, подозрительно оглядывая товарища по команде, а лучший друг незаметно пнул под столом.

— А она разве сегодня? — постарался выдать Питер как ни в чём не бывало. — Мы успеем сделать домашку до полуночи?

— У тебя впереди вся ночь, чувак, — Лэнг заливисто засмеялся, опираясь подбородком о внутреннюю сторону ладони. — Шучу. Успеешь. Так что? Нам ждать сегодня своего ловца, или как?

Нед склонил голову и практически умоляюще складывая ладони в замок, тем самым выпрашивая возможность поглядеть на тренировку команды факультета. В груди неприятно сжимался мерзкий комок, и Питер знал, в чём была причина. А если зелье не срабатывало только потому, что он банально не сталкивался с Тони лицом к лицу? Не смотрел на него напрямую, не оказывался в одном помещении? Вдруг всё как раз и начнётся после тренировки? Успокаивало одно — выпил не только он, это было хорошо, малость бесило другое — если Старк кого-то захочет, то возьмёт его (или её) прямо там, где захочет. У Питера это так _не_ сработает.

— Пока ты будешь на поле, я могу сделать половину домашки, — подбодрил Нед. — Потом просто перефразируешь в своих записях, и всё.

— Во-о-от! — ободряюще согласился Скотт, игриво подмигнув им. — Давай, давай, всё равно скоро ожидается очередной матч. Кстати, в этот раз нашими соперниками будут Когтевран.

Питер молча кивнул, дав своё согласие на определённый риск, однако вечно избегать Тони не получится, а ему очень хотелось верить, что они всё же напортачили в приготовлении зелья.

***

Когда Питер шёл в сторону поля, его глаза зацепились за синюю форму на членах команды, тренирующейся перед тем, как уступить место другому факультету. Опираясь о метлу, он наблюдал за действиями студентов в воздухе, а стоило взгляду поймать одного конкретного игрока, улыбка сама по себе расплылась на лице. Давненько же они не общались! Мишель говорила, что он ударился в учёбу на последнем курсе, так что вытащить его за пределы гостинной Когтевран редко у кого получалось. Увидеться можно было если только на завтраках, обедах и ужинах, и то если тот не успевал поесть одним из первых. Кажется, последний раз они говорили в начале семестра.

Скотт подскочил сзади, словно чёрт из табакерки, и Питер театрально схватился за сердце, удивляясь, как оно ещё билось-то с такими чудными кадрами. Они поболтали о профессорах и скорых аттестациях для контроля знаний, а затем к ним подтянулись Клинт с Наташей и Т’Чалла. Главных спорщиков команды пока не наблюдалось.

— А где же главные фигуры нашей небольшой, но очень дружной команды? — Клинт пару раз обернулся, раздумывая, не пропустил он их из виду.

— Небольшой — да, а вот с дружной ты перегнул, — фыркнула Наташа, забирая у него метлу прямо из-под носа. Клинт знакомо сощурился, принимая молчаливый вызов.

— Почему же? — Т’Чалла добродушно вернул средство полёта одному из загонщиков. — Команду делает сильней единство, а у нас с этим всё схвачено.

Наташа широко улыбнулась, поправляя на себе форму.

— Когда мистер «Железный Человек» и мистер «Капитан Сосулька» начинают делить мяч на поле, а в кабинете — доску, по-моему, уровень единства опускается ниже Марианской впадины.

— Или ещё лучше! — поддержал Клинт. — Вот есть же Титаник? — с видом профессора обратился он к товарищам, дождавшись весёлых кивков. — И есть же под ним дно? Вот уровень нашего единства — это дно, которое ниже дна, где лежит Титаник.

Хохот разнёсся настолько далеко, что даже Нед на трибунах оторвал взгляд от предметов, проверяя, не сошли ли члены команды с ума. Питер ухватился за Скотта, искренне удивляясь, как проведёт весь следующий год без них. И ведь правда… Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

Сзади послышались громкие шаги.

— Чего ржём?

Все присутствующие члены команды разом повернулись на знакомый голос, принявшись разглядывать его обладателя. Те снова переглянулись меж собой, и волна хохота разразилась с новой силой.

— Где Роджерс? — настойчиво обратился Тони, сомнительно глядя на поле. — Игра через пару минут, а вы тут успели чокнуться.

— Без понятия. Мы думали, вы вместе душевую делите, — с каким-то двояким намёком протянул Скотт, вызывая смешки у особо впечатлительных лиц. Питер выгнул брови от удивления — чтобы кто-то при нём так шутил? Ни разу ещё не было, вроде…

Тони подозрительно замолчал и проигнорировал Лэнга с только ему ясным выражением на лице, что заставило некоторых шагнуть немного назад с линии огня.

— Кончились хиханьки-хаханьки, капитан команды утопился, — хмыкнул он, развернувшись на пятках и отправившись ко входу в школу.

Наташа и Клинт ещё о чём-то пошутили, но Питер не услышал, грустно посмотрев вслед удаляющейся спине и предполагая, насколько правдивыми иногда бывают шутки. Не в том смысле, будто это что-то бы изменило, просто… чтобы знать. В конце концов, перестав иногда общаться, люди всё равно через знакомых интересуются, как у другого человека дела. И здесь, пожалуй, то же самое. Просто знать, чем Тони жил и _кем_ , что для него стояло в приоритете, а что так, на периферии, если вдруг само вспомнится.

— Вау! — раздалось совсем рядом. — Давно не виделись, мелкий!

— Эдди! — оборачиваясь, Питер уже знал, что Брок стоит в двух шагах с усталой, но довольной улыбкой. — Эй, ты стал выше, или мне кажется?

— У тебя щёки впали, или это свет плохой? — притворно ужаснулся Эдди, тут же расплываясь в усмешке и приветливо хлопая друга по плечу. — Ладно, ладно, мелочи. Я рад, что хоть так получилось повидаться.

— Говорят, ты усердно учишься? — с пониманием кивнул Питер.

— Последний курс, ага, — когтевранец хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Столько всего нужно знать… Уже готовлюсь в следующем году читать о твоих впечатлениях в письмах. Ты же будешь их писать старине Эдди, да? — с недоверчивостью протянул он, убирая со лба прилипшие пряди волос.

Питер улыбнулся, упирая руку в бок и опираясь всем весом на метлу.

— А ты как думал? Кстати, ты будешь свободен в ближайшие дни? Ну, знаешь… В библиотеке хотя бы встретиться.

— Думаю, шёпотом мы не особо много успеем обсудить, — Эдди хрустнул шеей, на мгновение замолчав, — а вот за пределами школы — давай. Я только «за», мелкий, потому что поделиться есть чем.

Едва Питер открыл рот ответить, как ему на плечо сзади легла чужая рука, чуть сжав и обратив на себя внимание.

— Только тебя и ждём, Питер, — сухо проговорил Тони, взирая поверх его головы на лицо сокурсника с Когтеврана. — А, это ты, Брок. Выглядишь так, будто готовишься слечь в больничном крыле.

— Что ты, Старк, — так же безэмоционально отозвался Эдди, вскинув бровь. — Выглядишь так, словно спустился в Ад, подох там и вернулся.

— Питер, ты меня слышал, — громко повторил Тони, не спуская глаз.

Тот опасливо осмотрел буравящих друг друга семикурсников, а после мягко убрал с плеча тёплую руку и, пообещав Эдди скорый разговор, спешно поднялся в воздух. К команде уже успел добавиться Стив, раздающий указания по поводу тренировки и объясняющий, на что будет делаться уклон. Питер изо всех сил пытался вслушиваться, однако неловко потирал плечо, молясь, чтобы покрасневшее лицо не сильно выдало его замешательства.

Чёрт. Это были не признаки зелья. Это было его вечное состояние рядом с Тони Старком. Пора бы привыкнуть, чтоб это всё.

Стив отдал команду, и тренировка началась.


	5. Chapter 5

Питер практически полз в свою комнату: так тяжело было переставлять уставшие ноги, потирать затёкшие плечи, требовавшие горячего душа и спокойного сна, а не сидения до трёх ночи над едва ли кому-то нужным конспектом. Возможно, он в какой-то степени любил учиться, но когда вставал вопрос о нужности некоторых вещей, его это немного бесило. Проверят их конспекты, как же… Чисто одним взглядом пройдутся и отдадут.

Нед без задней мысли вручил ему не особо аккуратные записи, за что Питер был всенепременно благодарен, конечно, но если бы заклинания писались как-нибудь сами, он был бы рад вдвойне. Он принял душ в крыле Гриффиндора, не став задерживаться в раздевалке для участников команд, и с отчаянным видом пошёл туда, куда другие заглядывали только тогда, когда любопытство в энном месте подгорало. Нед решил составить ему компанию и настрочить родителям длиннющее ответное письмо — все-таки мешать соседям по комнате включённым светом не хотелось.

Они удачно разместились посреди закрытого женского туалета, оглянулись в поисках плаксы Миртл, такую не нашли, так что занялись своими делами. Питер периодически зависал, задумываясь на несколько минут, как же более оригинально переделать части фраз. Обиднее того — вообще не факт, что у них заберут это на проверку, но подставляться никто не был готов. Нед сосредоточенно расписывал чистый лист, временами цокая языком и с глубочайшей ненавистью прожигая взглядом длинное белое перо. После обычного маггловского быта ручек и правда в школе не хватало, причём ужасно не хватало. Всё в мире чародейства и волшебства можно было отнести к категории «вау, круто!», однако модернизация бы в нём не помешала.

— Что это за слово? — нахмурился Питер, протягивая другу его же записи.

Нед в очередной раз преодолел желание сломать перо и устало взглянул на текст.

— Какое?

— Вот здесь. После «и».

Перекосившееся лицо не выразило ничего хорошего, так что Питер задумчиво пожевал кончик пера и, вздохнув, потянулся к учебнику, чтобы найти нужную страницу.

— Э-э… Без понятия, чувак, — развёл руками Нед, как бы извиняясь. — Я писал на коленке, забыл?

— Если ты в своём почерке не разбираешься, боюсь представить, как это делает профессор, — добродушно заметил Питер, найдя нужное слово посреди страницы. Нед молча надулся. — Ладно, ладно, не обижайся. У тебя отличный почерк, это я ленивый тюлень.

Они вернулись к своим занятиям, и всё бы замечательно, если бы плакса Миртл, вылетев из туалетного бочка, не перепугала каждого до смерти. Нед подскочил, успев завизжать и перекреститься от ужаса, а Питер мазнул запястье от неожиданности и насмешливо напомнил ему, что он вообще-то атеист. Нед обиделся. Питер миролюбиво поинтересовался, как у Миртл дела.

Через некоторое время раздался вздох разочарования, переполненным напускным трагизмом и невероятной усталостью конкретно задолбавшегося человека. Питер оторвал взгляд от конспекта и вопросительно вскинул бровь, над которой все потешались из-за её странноватой формы — ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Нед так неохотно принялся подниматься на ноги, что под чужое кряхтение он пообещал сам сходить до комнаты, взять новые листы для письма и вернуться. Друг был искренне благодарен, однако чувство опасности подстерегало на каждом шагу — школу после отбоя проверял староста.

Следуя почти на самых цыпочках, Питер опасливо оборачивался, разыскивая хоть малейшую тень, похожую на старшекурсника, и плавно сворачивал в коридорах, чтобы в крайнем случае залететь в ближайший класс. На самом деле, староста редко доводил нарушителей до директора, но всё же шутил с этим мало кто. Староста был терпелив до того момента, пока его окончательно не вывести из себя. Подобное получалось лишь у некоторых младшекурсников со Слизерина, и то лишь в преддверие каких-либо особо важных мероприятий. Периодически Питер любил рисковать, особенно в тех случаях, когда результат стоил того, сейчас же внутреннее чутьё практически вопило, что это было не самой лучшей его идеей.

Так как школьный обход ещё продолжался, коридоры по-прежнему освещались даже в самых укромных местах. Переживания по поводу оставленной с Недом палочки принялись возрастать по мере каждой пройденной минуты. Питер старался не обращать внимания на переговаривающиеся портреты, и лишь на секунду отвлёкся на замечание о том, что студенты по ночам невесть чем занимаются, как откуда-то из-за угла послышались спешные шаги. Волнение заполонило сознание с бешеной скоростью. Он пару раз моргнул, испуганно попятился и влетел в так удачно подвернувшийся класс рядом с каморкой. Еле слышно закрыв дверь, Питер молниеносно прижался спиной к холодной стене, быстро сглатывая подступившую к горлу панику, и зажмурил глаза, словно это могло как-то его спасти.

Чужая поступь стала чётче, а вслед за ней до ушей донеслось прерывистое дыхание того, кто быстро пронёсся мимо кабинета. Сердце быстрее забилось в груди, будто готовясь пробить рёбра, и хоть он не мог отделаться от желания выглянуть в щеколду, здравая часть подсознания делать это напрочь отказалась. Пожалуй, её стоило поблагодарить. Питер сжал губы в ровную линию, перевёл дыхание и сквозь ударяющий по вискам пульс постарался менее нервно прислушаться к посторонним звукам.

В коридоре было тихо, настолько тихо, что в какой-то момент пронёсшиеся шаги показались галлюцинацией на фоне паранойи, ведь если это было правдой, то за этим кем-то должны были идти, а раз стояла тишина, значит, убегать не от чего. Паранойя? Да, похоже на неё. Проморгавшись, Питер отчаянно потёр лицо ладонями, убедился, что точно не сошёл с ума, двинулся к двери и снова застыл. Шаги донеслись до его ушей снова. Он повторно прижался спиной к стене. Почему-то вспомнились страшилки со времён младших курсов, когда старшекурсники впаривали новичкам всякие страшилки, чтобы те не выходили после отбоя. Но ведь то было выдумкой студентов, а здесь что? Неожиданный скрип двери заставил Питера округлить глаза и подавить крик истинного ужаса. И вот как назло оставил палочку! Как назло ни «остолбенением» не воспользуешься, ни в глаз ею не ткнёшь!

Сначала из-за двери показалась нога, ведущая хозяина спиной вперёд, после неё сама спина. В этот момент Питер готов был поклясться, что у него дёрнулся глаз. По мере появления всего остального он мысленно пообещал однажды придушить сначала Неда, а потом себя. Возможно, это бы точно помогло больше не соваться ни в какие неприятности и не нарушать правил. Он почти припомнил все известные ему мантры для успокоения, как ситуация ударила обухом по голове, заставив заволноваться и удивиться в разы сильнее, чем секундой до этого. Питеру показалось, что он перестал дышать. А какого?..

— Вот ведь блядство, — послышался возмущённый шёпот, после чего чужая голова повернулась точно в его сторону. Неожиданного «гостя» передёрнуло. — Что за… Паркер, ты, что ли?!

Молча уставившись на Тони, Питер едва сумел моргнуть и втянуть воздух через нос, борясь с желанием побиться лбом о парту. И вот кому не давала покоя его карма, чтобы в неё подгадить? Неужели во всём Хогвартсе не нашлось больше ни единой души, кроме Тони Старка? Вот прямо ни единой? Почему именно _он_? Почему _сейчас_?

— Приспичивает же всех не спать, — закатил Тони глаза, вновь выглядывая в коридор и тихонько прикрывая увесистую дверь. Питер от удивления приоткрыл рот в немом возмущении. Серьёзно? Кто бы говорил! — Ты почему здесь, кстати? Замышляешь чего? — тот хитро сощурился, будто всерьёз что-то заподозрил, а в карих глазах читалось игривое пламя любопытства.

Питер сделал над собой усилие и вернул временно атрофировавшийся дар речи.

— А что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — не нашёл он лучшего ответа, чем задать встречный вопрос. Тони скептически вскинул бровь и облокотился плечом о дверь, тем самым заставив её скрипнуть. По классу вмиг разнеслась отборная брань.

Тони ступил на шаг назад, лениво облокотился о стену и меланхолично пожал плечами.

— Пораскинь мозгами и подумай, что взрослые мальчики делают по ночам со взрослыми девочками. Сообрази как-нибудь, чтобы я не уточнял, ладно?

Питер ничего не ответил, смущённо отведя глаза в сторону и скрыв самое настоящее разочарование. Разумеется, он не думал, что Тони должен был как-то обратить на него внимание после случая в столовой, и, более того, не рассчитывал, что о его чувствах вообще узнают, однако менее гадко не становилось. И, видит Мерлин, вовсе не из-за обиды, что Тони продолжать жить так, как жил всегда, а потому что Питер не находил ни смелости, ни повода хотя бы понять, были ли идиотские чувства настоящими.

Ибо влюблённость — она в образ. Выстроенный, отточенный, идеализированный в голове.

Она в голос, доносящийся из дальнего места за обедом, в густую шевелю, во время тренировок торчащую, как будто прошёл ураган.

Влюблённость — она в красоту, далеко не всегда действительно очевидную. Влюблённость была проходящей, а чтобы пройти, образу следовало рухнуть. Находились ли такие поводы в его сознании, дабы её пошатнуть? Не кривя душой — нет. Ни единого. За что он от всего сердца это ненавидел.

— Так что? — напомнили о себе со стороны.

Питер вздохнул, пялясь на одинокие парты, чуть повернул голову и беззаботно пожал плечами, практически повторяя ответ своего собеседника. Тони лукаво усмехнулся — подумать только, ну и разговор в полночь.

— Ничего интересного, — ответили ему, нервно скрестив руки на груди. — К слову, разве ты не в хороших отношениях со старостой? Он бы тебе простил несоблюдение правил, — Питер постарался прикрыть волнение за любопытством. Ни то, ни то не относилось им к списку лучших эмоций, но, как говорится, из двух зол выбирают меньшее. Особенно — в их ситуации.

Тони побродил глазами по кабинету и негромко фыркнул, что-то обдумав про себя.

— Со старостой — да. А вот с деканом змеевидных мы не очень контачим, — сказал он вполне серьёзно, однако Питер невольно улыбнулся, подумав, что это будет вечная шутка любого гриффиндорца.

— Ты от него прячешься?

— Я не прячусь, — возразил Тони, словно это как-то его задело. — Я воздерживаюсь от неприятностей, чем ты тоже сейчас занимаешься, кстати.

Замечание оказалось донельзя правдивым. Питер опёрся затылком о стену и задался вопросом, пойдёт ли за ним Нед, если они проторчат так по меньшей мере четверть часа. Попасться старосте — это было бы одно. Попасться на глаза декана Слизерина — совсем другое. И мало того, что тот отрабатывать заставит, так ведь и на занятиях припомнит. В двойном размере припомнит! Мишель, конечно, назовёт их идиотами, а Флэш от всей души поржёт. Кому-кому, а давать _ему_ такого шанса точно не хотелось.

Взгляд невольно скосился в сторону, изучая идеальные черты лица, на которых давно проступили признаки взрослости, и ненадолго задержался на проступающей бородке. Мысль о том, что он редко бреется, приелась на манер клеща. Зачем бы мозгу акцентировать на этом внимание? А он акцентировал, зараза, и делал это с невероятным усердием. Питер поскрёб указательным пальцем по локтю и прикусил изнутри щёку. Вот оказался бы с ним сейчас Эдди, всё было бы куда интереснее и веселее. Они бы посмеялись, просидели друг напротив друга и мельком обсудили то, что было совершенно неважно, однако так забавно и любопытно, если поделиться этим с кем-то другим.

Только тут был не добродушный Эдди, а сам-себе-на-уме-Тони.

За дверью стояла напряжённая тишина, что заставляла адреналин немного подскакивать в крови и теребить нервные окончания. Почему они продолжали стоять, почему не выглядывали и не расходились — Питер не знал. Возможно, Тони ждал, когда таким образом поступит именно он, или не хотел первым попасть под горячую руку. Хотя не сказать, что тот был напряжён, скорее наоборот уж больно расслаблен для человека его положения. Насколько Питеру было известно, нарушать правила он любил.

— Знаешь, раз уж так всё сложилось, — вдруг заговорил Тони полушёпотом, всё-таки прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам в коридоре. — Не расскажешь, что вы не поделили со слизерином?

Питер почти подавился своей же слюной от неожиданности вопроса. Опустив глаза в пол, он осмелился их поднять только через пару мгновений личного сгорания в стыде.

— В к-каком смысле? — прикинулся Питер идиотом, сделав вид, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Тебе лучше знать, — усмехнулся Тони, склонив голову набок и внимательно сощурившись, осматривая его с ног до головы. — Согласись, когда на тебя налетает человек, с которым ты разговариваешь раз в пару дней, это выглядит странно.

Странно? Боже, это невероятно тупо, а не странно! Питер дал себе мысленную затрещину. Да лучше бы он ушёл из столовой и навсегда оставил без ответа, сработало зелье или нет, чем… вот так.

— Возможно, — согласился почти искренне. — Но, извини, это наше с ними дело, — выкрутился настолько, насколько позволяли границы общения. Питер был не готов делиться правдой, а Тони наверняка был не готов её услышать. Даже если пытался доказать обратное.

— Разве? — тот нахально улыбнулся и сделал лёгкий шаг вперёд. Питер напрягся, сжав плечи, но сдержал тело и не отступил подальше с линии огня. — А мне вот кажется, что я имею право знать, от чего ты пытался меня спасти.

Это был удар ниже пояса — самый болезненный, отчаянный и протыкающий насквозь. Он надеялся, что никто ни о чём не догадается? Ну, конечно! Все же кругом сплошные идиоты! Питер мечтал провалиться под пол, чтобы иметь стоящее оправдание не отвечать. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, страх подступал к горлу, а изо рта почти вырвалась мольба непонятно о чём. О том, о чём он сам не знал. То ли о пощаде, то ли о благоразумии. Обрадуется ли Тони услышанному? Не больше, чем новости об отмене матча.

Должен ли Питер был отвечать? Имел ли Тони право давить? Почему эта чёртова дверь не распахивалась, а декан или староста не избавляли от необходимости говорить? Казалось, в этот момент всё было несправедливо — и чувства Питера, и их с Недом решение, и внимательность Тони, считающаяся у преподавателей на вес золота.

— Я спасал тебя от нарушения школьного правила, — выдавил Питер, и, видит Бог, вполне уверенно, конечно, насколько он мог понимать значение этого слова. — Во всяком случае, пытался, — вот пожимание плеч вышло нервозным, практически выдавая с головой.

Тони этот ответ не устраивал, он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд и облокотился локтем рядом с головой Питера, нависая над ним высокой тенью.

— А зачем? — раздался вкрадчивый шёпотом у самого уха, а до носа донёсся слабый запах геля для душа. Питеру стало любопытно, откуда Тони такой взял. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не использовал подобных запахов. Или дело в том, что у того был не маггловский гель?

По телу пробежалась волна мурашек — Питер её титанически скрыл.

— Так поступил бы каждый, — резюмировал он терпеливо. — Мы же одна команда, — добавил тем же тоном, как будто вспомнил о малозначимой детали дня.

Нахмурив брови, Тони хмыкнул и выпрямился, однако руку от стены не убрал.

— Да ну? — в голосе прорезались скептические нотки. — Почему же тогда никто больше не кинулся останавливать меня? Если, как ты говоришь, так поступил бы каждый. Почему остальные члены нашей команды этого _не_ сделали?

Насущный вопрос навеял на некоторые мысли. Питер физически ощутил, как тяжело искать оправдание тому, что оправданию в принципе не подвергалось. Он мог бы прямо сейчас сказать «слушай, прости, ты нечаянно выпил зелье, но не бойся, оно не сработало». Вполне мог бы, между прочим, и всё же молчал. Потому что… Что? Боялся вызвать неприязнь? Имел возможность оказаться за гранью допустимого? Не хотел разочаровывать? Питер бы взвыл, будь один в этом тёмном кабинете. Неужели всё должно быть настолько сложным, Мерлин? Нельзя ли чуть-чуть попроще?

Сам же виноват, — гадко напомнил внутренний голос, елейно шевелясь клубком ехидства в области рёбер. Дай Питеру волю, точно бы трансгрессировал. И плевать, какими были бы последствия.

— Они твои однокурсники, — брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову. Оправдание оказалось таким себе.

— И? — прошёлся Тони насмешливым взглядом по его лицу.

— Ну, это же очевидно, — Питер смущённо кашлянул, — они привыкли, что у тебя отсутствует самосохранение.

Удивлённо вскинутые брови послужили отменной реакцией на услышанные слова.

— Что-что, прости?

— Самосохранение, — пояснили ему едва слышным голосом. — Такая штучка в голове, которую мы слушаем, когда она орёт, что опасно и…

— Я в курсе, что это такое, — нетерпеливо перебил Тони, вновь наклоняясь вперёд и выжидательно взирая с высоты своего роста. — Значит, у меня его нет?

Сказать «да» означало открыто сделать замечание человеку, чьи дела не имели к Питеру ни малейшего отношения. Сказать «нет» означало увильнуть от своего же вывода. Он терялся и не понимал, как и что говорить, ведь раньше их с Тони общение сводилось к паре фраз во время матча или тренировки, кивкам головы и обычным переглядываниям на поле, а здесь они впервые _говорили_. Да так, что это действительно вполне смело можно назвать разговором.

— Ты же вроде как не против нарушать школьные правила.

Тони состроил такое многозначительное выражение лица, с каким обычно говорят «да что ты?». По телу прошлась повторная волна мурашек, от волнения скрутило низ живота. Только спустя мгновение он заинтересовался, точно ли это было волнение, а не _тот самый_ эффект от зелья? Возможно ли, что Тони, даже не касаясь, вытаскивал из него невозможное? То, что могло зародиться под гнётом ненастоящих ощущений?

— А у тебя есть самосохранение, Питер? — высокомерно вскинул он подбородок. — Ты же сейчас тоже стоишь здесь, тоже _вроде как_ их нарушаешь. Или скажешь, что это другое?

Он ничего не собирался говорить, будучи убеждённым, что это чистой воды язва и малость самообман. Знал бы Тони, до какой степени они всё понарушали… Пожалуй, даже слизеринцы бы позавидовали. Питер косым зрением принялся разглядывать выделяющийся кадык на широкой шее, и быстро сглотнул, почему-то явственно представив, каково было бы поцеловать его. Резкий разряд тока пробежался по мозгам - вот оно, зелье. Вот оно - действие. 

— У меня есть причина, — спорить не оставалось сил, но он продолжал.

— У меня тоже.

— Не такая же.

— Откуда мне знать? У тебя же одни тайны, — Тони медленно оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул назад, засовывая руки в карманы школьных брюк. В его глазах читалось что-то совсем непонятное: то ли доброжелательное, то ли не очень. В темноте было не разобрать.

— Я делаю домашку, — сдался Питер, вздохнув. — Это так плохо?

Ответом ему было разведение рук в стороны и недоверчивое фырканье.

— А твои материалы испарились сами по себе, — он запрокинул голову и с минуту помолчал. Цокнув и пробубнив какое-то ругательство, Тони дёрнул ручки двери, наполовину отворил её и выглянул наружу. Судя по всему, собрался выйти, но в последний момент остановился, выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на Питера глубокими карими глазами, где черти принялись затачивать свои рога. — Да, во мне его нет. Самосохранения.

И ушёл, напоследок шумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

С минуту Питер молча слушал тишину классу, и лишь после осознал, что практически не дышал. Бредя обратно в сторону старого туалета для девочек, он пару раз дотрагивался до шеи и понимал, как приятно её остужала прохлада огромного коридора. Нед уставился на него удивлёнными глазами, не понимая, где он так долго пропадал, если не добрался до общей гостинной. Питер отмахнулся, свалил всю вину на декана Слизерина и в два счёта закончил конспект, предложив другу закончить письмо утром с выспавшейся головой. Нед был в этом полностью солидарен.

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

С утра в столовой царил гул голосов, вызывающих головную боль, когда мозг и так получил недостаточное количество сна, ещё и внешний шум нарушал более или менее стабильное функционирование тела. Питер ковырялся ложкой в тарелке и зевал, его мысли полностью уносились в собственную комнату в Куинсе. С каждым днём он всё сильнее мечтал оказаться дома, разложить по шкафам вещи и лечь спать. Мэй и Бэн никогда не беспокоили по пустякам в первые дни каникул, а Питер испытывал истинное наслаждение от отсутствия трели будильника по утрам. Сейчас бы сон ему вот никак не помешал.

Найдя глазами Мишель за столом Когтеврана, он кивнул ей и продолжил трапезу. Нед покусывал печенье с изюмом и энергично строчил последние абзацы письма, отмахиваясь от любых приветствий в свою сторону. Питер чуть приподнял уголки губ, подумав, что ему бы тоже следовало написать Мэй хотя бы строчку. Уж она-то явно вся извелась на работе. Уговорить тётю сидеть дома у дяди так и не получилось.

Стоило бросить нечаянный взгляд в сторону сидящих старшекурсников, в груди скрутился тугой узелок неловкости, волнения и испуга, от которого он не знал, как отделаться. Питер пару секунд коротко осматривал Тони, беззаботно покачивающего вилкой в воздухе, и вернулся к завтраку — кто-то ведь мог заметить. Кто-то особо любопытный, вечно сующий нос не в свои дела. Тот же Скотт. Это Нед порой если и акцентировал внимание, то сразу же переключал его на что-то другое. А вот Скотт был приставуч, когда дело касалось чего-то щепетильного и конфиденциального.

Желудок требовал пищи, но почему-то кусок в горло не лез. Возможно, сказывался недосып, намекающий, что организму не до еды, возможно, проблема заключалась в голове - в том, какие всплывали мысли, каждая хуже другой. Питер старался затолкать в себя побольше каши с грецкими орехами, однако делал это чисто по инерции, особо не ощущая вкуса. Может, это действительно не зелье сработало, а чёртовы гормоны? Может, они (к счастью) идиоты, что упустили важную деталь, потому оно и не показывалось?

Если бы всё было так просто, мир бы вообще стал значительно лучше. Однако точно никто ничего не знал. Это значительно усложняло задачу, а подходить к преподавателю по зельеварению Питер бы не осмелился. Мало ли, какого рода могло оказаться это «зелье страсти». Вдруг запрещённое? Вдруг без возврата? Вдруг со смертельным исходом? Питер едва подавился порцией каши, вообразив последствия последнего предположения. Нет, вот в таком случае точно бы следовало обратиться к декану! Да вообще к самому директору, лишь бы обошлось! Подвергнуть опасности себя — маленькая проблема, подвергнуть ей чужого человека — большая проблема.

После завтрака, остановившись в дверях, он попридержал конспекты Неда, пока тот засовывал письмо в конверт, и нашёл глазами ЭмДжей, кивнув в сторону коридора, мол, «мы тебя ждём». Когда мимо них прошли сокурсники со слизерина, они сделали резкий выпад, совершив попытку напугать, но Питер только проследил за их удалившимися спинами и покачал головой. Нед пробубнил пару проклятий под нос, наконец справившись с невыполнимой задачей «засунуть бумажку в бумажку». День начался не сказать, что приятно, но вполне спокойно. Это радовало.

— Всё успели? — спросила ЭмДжей первым делом, подойдя к парочке друзей. Один уверенно кивнул, а второй обмахнулся письмом и трагично отвернулся.

— Успели, но толком не поспали, — поделился Питер, невольно останавливаясь взглядом на Тони, что возвысился над Вирджинией Поттс и сказал ей что-то весёлое, раз она рассмеялась.

— Ясно, — понимающе кивнула она. — А с зельем как? Почувствовал что-нибудь?

Питер ничего не ответил, с каким-то особым мазохизмом проследив за тем, как лицо, только вчера оказавшееся в жалких сантиметрах от его уха, склонилось над тонкой девичьей рукой, а губы коснулись тыльной стороной ладони. Мишель проследила за его взглядом и сморщилась. Он досадливо вскинул брови и поспешно отвернулся, чтобы больше не позволять себе разрушать собственные нервы.

Почувствовал. Адское желание сгореть в собственном огне.

Заняв законное заднее место на Алхимии, Питер весь урок отвлекался на периодическое похрапывание Неда, точнее на то, чтобы толкнуть его, иногда переглядывался с ЭмДжей, Скоттом или Шури, когда преподаватель шутил, а в оставшееся время вслушивался в новый материал.

Оперевшись щекой о ладонь, он лениво перетаскивал перо с одного участка парты на другой и смотрел в спину сидящего перед ним пуффендуйца. Вот бы влюбиться в кого-нибудь такого: обычного, добродушного, с чувством юмора, с кем можно поговорить не только во время тренировок, но и в перерывы, за деланием домашнего задания в библиотеке. Было бы это хорошо? Очень, очень хорошо. Но сердце Питера предпочитало петь оды не милому парнишке с Пуффендуя, а тому, чьи границы были так же недостижимы, как и возможность трансгрессировать в пределах школы. Он откинулся назад, облокачиваясь спиной о спинку лавочки, и записал новое предложение в свитке. Если бы тогда Питер сломал руку, рёбра или ногу, упав на землю, его глаза бы ни за что не посмотрели на Тони Старка в том свете, в каком посмотрели. Не было бы повода. Если бы только Тони его не словил…

Резко нахмурившись, Питер вдруг выпрямился и нечаянно задел локтем посапывающего друга. Тот зевнул, приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно оглядел человека, выдернувшего его из дрёмы. Питер ощутил прилив непонятной энергии, что поднималась откуда-то из глубин тела. Если бы не словил, да? Так, может, в этом-то всё и дело? Именно это стало виной всего, происходящего на фоне прошедших курсов. Если бы только он понял чуточку раньше, если бы, чёрт возьми, понял!

— Ты чё это? — осведомился Нед и прикрыл рот ладошкой, скрыв зевок.

— Я понял, — прошептал Питер так, чтобы преподаватель не услышал лишнего оживления на задней парте.

— Да? Это хорошо, — друг кивнул и вновь зевнул. — А что ты понял?

Питер прикусил губу от напряжения. Мерлин, какие вещи понимаются на шестом курсе! Говорили же: «если бы молодость знала». Разумеется, до старости он пока не собирался доходить, но таки это больше походило на правду.

Всё гениальное просто. Питер не был влюблён в Тони Старка. Питер был ему благодарен. Как, конечно, может быть благодарен человек, которого спасли от сотрясения и переломов рёбер. Возможно, чуть-чуть больше. Оттуда и пошла симпатия, оттуда же. Больше неоткуда.

— Потом, — коротко бросил он. — Спи дальше.

Фыркнув, Нед именно так и сделал.

๑۩۩๑๑۩۩๑

— Прости, что?

Глубоко вздохнув, Питер подвинул поближе библиотечные книги и уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, однако его перебили, не дав даже начать.

— В смысле, я правильно понимаю, — вкрадчиво проговорила Мишель тихим голосом, — ты хочешь… сделать что-то в ответ? Но зачем?

Питер бросил на неё странный взгляд, будто удивляющийся, как можно этого не понять.

— Отблагодарить.

— Я поняла. Но зачем?

— Чтобы… — он склонил голову на бок и постучал пальцем по нижней губы. — Чтобы не быть ему должным?

Мишель скептически вскинула бровь, поглядев на него исподлобья недовольным многозначительным взглядом.

— Ты сейчас спросил, а не утвердил.

Питер покривил душой.

— Я утвердил.

— Да, да. А я профессор Слизнорт.

— Что такого? Я просто хочу облегчить себе жизнь, — возмутился Питер, искренне недоумевая, что в этом расточительного. Он ведь не хотел что-то проверять и не собирался проводить новый эксперимент. Он просто… хотел избавиться от того, что давило на душу, только и всего.

— А ты уверен, что это не твоя очередная попытка найти отговорку? — выдвинула Мишель предположение. Заприметив обиду в глазах напротив, она со вздохом пояснила: — Я имею в виду, неудачник, допустим, ты это сделаешь, тем самым вроде как не будешь больше должен. Я сказала «допустим», потому что ты ещё не знаешь, как поступишь. Допустим, всё сложится лучшим образом. И? Если весь твой запас флюидов не исчезнет, тогда _что_?

Питер отложил учебники в сторону и пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать, что дальше? Он не был уверен абсолютно ни в чём, кроме тех вещей, которые норовили вот-вот сорваться с языка и быть произнесёнными вслух. Если догадка подтвердится, а зелье (предположительно) больше не сработает, Питер заживёт самой обычной жизнью. Каждый день за приёмами пищи глаза не будут искать конкретную фигуру, сердце не будет биться, будто бешеное, едва кое-кто выйдет на поле, а в голове не будет мыслей, как жить с чувствами, когда тот уйдёт. Выпустится из школы. Поступит в высшее учебное заведение. Станет Аврором или ещё кем, смотря, в какой должности Говард Старк захочет видеть сына. Всё будет хорошо. Точно-точно. Тони уйдёт, Питер останется, через год и он тоже уйдёт, потом будет не до новостей, и…

— Слушай, может, пусть он попробует? — осторожно нарушил молчание Нед, переведя внимание обоих друзей на себя. — По сути, хуже от этого точно не станет, верно? А если будет лучше, то игра стоит свеч, — рассудил он, потянувшись одной рукой к перу, а другой к яблоку. — Попробуй. А мы тебе поможем, если что. Да, ЭмДжей?

— Если что, — передразнила она, фыркнув. — Сначала пусть придумает, как и когда это сделает, потом уже мы подключимся.

Улыбнувшись, Питер подумал, что у него самые лучшие друзья.

Вообще-то он думал при какой-нибудь удачной возможности прикрыть Тони от декана факультета, если бы тот опять шатался по коридорам, или что-нибудь подарить после похода в Хогсмид. На самом деле, придумать нечто стоящее они втроём могли минут за двадцать, но для этого стоило закончить более важные дела.

Открыв учебник на нужной странице, Питер постарался больше ни о чём не думать и просто читать. В конце концев, это же был не конец света, а Тони не был проблемой мирового масштаба.


End file.
